Beyond Reason
by hughfj08
Summary: No one could have told Louise the consequences. Nothing could have prepared Kirito for the result. Two worlds collide, sending everything into chaos, and it is up to everyone involved to find their own way through it.
1. Prologue: Arrival

**As this is the one with the most interest so far, I decided to bash out a quick prologue as a taster.**

**Let me know what you think, about 2 hours of writing.**

**Now I know, it's another fix of this genre, and idea, and I make no secret out of being inspired by Fae is Foul, and Halkegenia Online (Read these by the way, good stories) I just feel that, in both, things seemed to go too smoothly. I have a more pessimistic view on human nature, and feel that people would have lashed out more in fear and confusion.**

**Things going so easy, especially the relations with Tristain, right off the bat felt a little unrealistic to me.**

**Also, a shout out to my FF mate, Indogma. Betaing for his story definitely gave me the inspiration to start writing again.**

**So, if you have the time, check out his story, "The Warband of Wolves"**

**P.S. Sorry for the re-upload, I had some issues with the format and some spelling errors, and, well, had to change it. It was bugging me.**

**Prologue**

**Arrival**

White daisies fluttered in the wind on the hill overlooking the Tristain Magic Academy. It was the beginning of a new day. A very important day.

Within one of the parapets at the corner of the schools wall, a young girl with strawberry pink hair began to awaken. The sun shining in through her windows alighting upon her face. Scrunching her eyes she sat up, stretched and, not yet awake, she did her hair, as she did every morning without fail. As she dressed herself in her school uniform, she could not shake her worry.

Today was an important day after all. Her cloak clasp now done, she looked at the wand on her nightstand, willing herself to have the courage to take it in hand.

Slowly her hand reached out and lifted it from where it rested, she held it for a moment, coloured eyes taking it in, how unimpressive it looked, yet how impressive its nature was.

With a firmed grip, she placed it within her cloak, and exited her room.

Today Louise Francois le Blanc de La Vallière would not fail.

*Scene break*

'This day did not exactly go as planned...' thought an extremely exasperated Louise. In the space of the few hours she had been awake, she had blown up a classroom attempting to perform mere alchemy, knocked out a lecturer with an explosion, sent to the principal's office and been ferociously ridiculed by some of her classmates. And worst of all, she had bragged about her competency in her summoning spell which, truth be told, she was just as useless at performing as with every other type of magic she had tried.

Now here she was, watching her classmates summon successfully one after the other. Nothing was going in her favour, her arch nemesis, Kirche, had even summoned a salamander. A powerful fire-breathing lizard.

Having to stomach the cow's bragging was not improving her mood.

Soon enough it was Louise's turn.

"Hey Louise," Kirche called out, "with all your boasting, you should be able to summon something even more amazing than this. Right Louise?" as she scratched her salamander's head.

"Well of course!" Louise responded confidently, before murmuring quietly to herself, "Please, work."

Gripping her wand tightly, she prepared herself, then she began her summoning chant, "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe."

Her classmates looked on in confusion, murmuring amongst each other about the apparent absurdity Louise's spell was already turning out to be.

"My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant," Louise continued, completely unfazed, "heed my call. I wish for a servant from the very bottom of my heart, to answer my guidance and appear!"

Wand arm held in the air she brought it down with a flourish and…an explosion tore the ground apart, sending students scrambling for cover as they were pelted with earth, and smothered my smoke.

At this point, something was created. Nobody could see it. But it was there.

It was a force. A force of energy designed to do one thing, find the servant its creator wished for. So it flew off in search of its goal. All over Halkegenia it searched, to no avail. Abandoning its search of the realm, it headed towards the Gate, to search other worlds. It passed back over the elven held lands to reach Shaitan's Gate. Passing by the elven sentries, the force passed through and entered a new realm.

Here, were it possible, excitement filled it, it could feel the presence of the one it sought. The one it needed.

All over the world it searched to no avail, it could not locate the being for which it hunted. What it did find was a hunk of metal, well, a whole collection of them. The presence seemed to emanate from within them, all of them at once. Confused, the force entered one, and found itself intricately connected to all of them at once, in a new world of sorts, a world of electricity and numbers.

And here it found what it was looking for, it raced towards its goal, but was impeded. A mass of complicated…. for lack of a better word, code, threw up metaphorical walls of fire. These were met by the unstoppable power the force brought to bear. However much to the force's chagrin, bigger and thicker walls of flame arose. Stopping it in its tracks. The force was having none of this and drew upon the latent power of the current realm, untapped and unused by the civilization inhabiting it, and tore the walls apart.

Racing through, it entered a new realm. Halting in confusion it surveyed its surroundings. It didn't recall passing through a gate, yet here it was, a completely different world. Ignoring this, the force raced for its target, a giant tree, towering over the island. It reached the target and latched on with all its might, then raced back for the gate. The force felt, many other beings, somehow connected to the tree being dragged along with, but it didn't care. This was its mission, and it could not fail.

Upon dragging its prey back through Shaitan's Gate, chaos erupted across Halkegenia.

* * *

A sword, wielded by a faceless knight was brought down upon a being with wings, followed by more swords, wielded by exact copies of the faceless knight.

The one blocking them grunted in exertion. His black hair swaying across his face, he pushed his assailants back before cleaving them in two.

He suddenly felt rejuvenated, his two Sylph companions on the ground below him having just completed their healing spells. Looking upwards, the black swordsman saw a large group of approaching Guardians, and took the offensive. With a burst of speed from his wings he charged, slicing through a cluster of them in a single blow. Behind him the defeated guardians burst into purple flame, like an absurd piñata for a pyromaniac. Without a moments hesitation he swung his sword upwards, cleaving another up the middle. Rending it apart.

Like angry hornets, more Guardians charged the warrior, swords readied to pierce his body, again, a single swipe carved them apart. This fodder barely even slowing him down. Below his companions, Leafa and Recon, watched him in awe.

"Woah," breathed Recon, completely overwhelmed with this show of strength.

"But there are too many!" Leafa replied, eyes analyzing the situation above.

The warrior, turned away from his companions to look forward, and saw only a few Guardians in his path.

Confused he started forward, only to see what had already been seen. The portals that were summoning the Guardians were all alight, shining blue. From them, more Guardians emerged.

Within moments there was a swarm of them blocking his path. A swarm so thick, he couldn't see beyond them.

With a sharp intake of breath he readied himself.

'This will not stop me, I WILL SAVE HER!" he thought.

Readying his blade for a charge, the black-haired swordsmen rocketed forward with a roar of defiance. Eyes wide in determination, daring anyone to stand in his way.

"There's no end to them…." He said, his blade slicing through any that came too close.

A sudden barrage of strikes forced him to retreat. Grudgingly giving ground with every strike.

Looking up, he saw something that shocked him, a number of Guardians were pointing their swords at him…from bows.

Long range combat wasn't his specialty.

Another burst of energy signaled his companions healing spells taking effect once again. Health returned, energy restored, he was ready.

However a number of his foes looked towards the ground.

"Why are they targeting us?" Recon asked, panic in his voice.

"They're probably using a different targeting algorithm from the monsters outside." Leafa replied coolly, "dividing our roles this way is futile."

Leafa grit her teeth and moved to take to the skies after the warrior, but a hand grabbed her arm, "Wait!" Recon called, "Leafa, I don't really understand all this, but this is important, right?"

Leafa looked into his eyes, "It is. I don't think it's just a game. Not right now."

Recon, looked towards the dueling swordsman, and readied himself, for what he knew to be madness, but for the girl he liked, he would commit to it wholeheartedly. "Then I'll help!" he cried out, flying into the sky before Leafa could stop him.

Charging at the masses assaulting their comrade, Recon readied a wind blade, and sliced through the first unsuspecting Guardian in his path. Then four more in quick succession, bursting into purple flame and smoke as he passed.

"Y-You idiot!" Leafa called out from below, before noticing the swordsman's rapidly declining health, "Oh no…" and began to cast another healing spell.

At this a pair of Guardians raced towards her, right past the beleaguered warrior. Seeing this Recon swept in from the sides and cut them down with his wind blade.

"Recon, that's enough…get outside!" Leafa cried. Recon just turned to face her, a serene look on his face, and smiled. Confused, Leafa watched on as he threw his weapon aside and began to chant.

Four lines, then six, then eight lines of magical inscription circled around him, vanishing to be replaced by twenty-four lines circling him at all angles, like a sphere, fluctuating inwards and out. Still he chanted.

"That's dark magic…" noticing the nature of this magic, Leafa grew concerned, as the lines began overlapping so much that Recon looked like an expanding ball of light.

'I hope this helps you, I'll see you later..' Recon thought, his gaze flicking towards the woman on the ground, before yelling out the final words to his spell. He disintegrated in a massive explosion, destroying everything around him.

All that remained was a small green flame, his 'remain light'

"Self destruct magic?" Leafa questioned, replaying it over again in her mind, her face distraught. "The death-penalty for that is really harsh….you're such a fool"

When the smoke faded, the warrior could see a massive hole in the wall of Guardian bodies. He could see his goal. Unable to contain himself he shot forward. Passing through the swarm, as Guardians shot past on all sides, swerving around the few that managed to get in his way.

But he wasn't fast enough, a solid wall of bodies crashed together in front of him, blocking any access to his goal, with the sheer mass of bodies.

He was knocked back, completely off-balance, and as he fell, a sword was thrust through his stomach and another through his chest. Gasping in shock, he fell, and more were thrust into his body, his chest, his arms, while Leafa looked on, hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes, at the sheer brutality with which he was savaged.

Eventually one of his assailants planted a foot in his face and kicked him off it and its companion's swords. Sending him plummeting to the ground.

"No…" Leafa breathed into her clasped hands, "No…this is impossible!" Above her, tens of thousands of guardians filled the sky. Literally a solid mass of bodies hovered between them and their goal. "This is just…"

Unable to do anything else at the moment she fed the wounded warrior with more healing magic, as two guardians hovered on either side of her. Looking at them in determination, she prepared to receive their blows, unable to divert her efforts away from healing her brother.

Just as one was about to cleave her from head to toe with its claymore, a large myriad of war cries came from below. Looking below her, she saw a force of fellow Sylph warriors flying up to meet her.

"The Sylphs?" The beleaguered warrior said, unable to believe his eyes.

"But why?" Leafa interjected

Then glancing to her left she saw a squadron of dragons flying her way, ridden by Cait Sith warriors.

"The Cait Sith dragoons?" Surprised, Leafa couldn't help but speak aloud.

"Sorry we're late." Lady Sakuya said, flying up next to the Cait Sith leader Alicia Rue, and Leafa.

"Sorry. It took some time to ready our gear." The feline Alica Rue replied playfully.

The two then flew off to assist the warriors above.

"Dragoons, ready breath attack!" Alicia Rue cried out to her warriors.

"Sylph's ready additional offenses!" Sakuya ordered her own.

The Guardians swarmed down en masse, to meet their new opponents, "Fire breath, GO!" shouted the feline leader, and from the mouth of every dragon, a pillar of fire erupted. Bearing down upon the defenseless Guardians. It was a broadside of fire that decimated the front ranks of Guardians.

As the last of the fire attacks ended Sakuya commanded her own soldiers to initiate their own broadside attack "Fenrir storm…Fire!"

Compressed tunnels of wind rained down on the Guardians, sending their ranks into further disarray.

At this moment, as the warrior looked on, a look of joy on his face, and a sense of overwhelming happiness within himself, pain struck. His scream of pain was mirrored by all the other warriors within the World Tree. Clutching their heads, they writhed in agony. All across Alfheim, players were dropping to the ground, screams and moans of suffering echoing across the realm, magnifying the suffering as it seemed to compress in on itself.

It was at this moment that, like every other player in the world, Kirito lost consciousness.

* * *

Luctiana was having a relatively peaceful day.

She had finally convinced her uncle Bidalsha to allow her to conduct her own private research on humans. Ecstatic wasn't a word up to the job of describing how she felt. Running down the passageway of her uncles home she decided to head to Shaitan's Gate, it was her shift to monitor the mass of energy. Today there had been reports of multiple fluctuations, though there was no cause for alarm, extensive study into this phenomenon had discovered a link between the Gate and the summoning rituals the uncivilized human mages performed on a semi regular basis.

However it was still protocol to document it.

It had long been a dream for many elves to finally understand the nature of the Gate. Once that had been obtained, they would be able to more effectively contain it. The Gate, had such potential to be a world-ending hazard to Halkegenia, and only the elves seemed to be aware.

If the humans knew, they wouldn't keep attempting to reclaim their 'Holy Lands', but instead leave it to the greater wisdom of elves to maintain.

As Luctiana was headed down the stairs to her post a voice called out. "Luctiana, are you well today?"

She turned to see her fiancé Ari and his close friend Madarf coming from a side passage. "I am well, Ari, thank you for your consideration, I was just on my way to watch over the Gate if you would like to accompany me…"

"We would be glad, would we not, Madarf?" Ari responded brightly, his friend merely nodded and moved to fall into step beside the couple.

The way down, Ari questioned Luctiana on her research progress, which wasn't much, but he did get the news.

"Is that so." Ari mused, "I would not have expected your Uncle to have gained permission for you to follow that research so close to the border, on your own. But then again, it isn't like those savages have trespassed on our land recently."

Ari moved forward to open the door ahead of them, it was a vast oaken door, inscribed with many seals and wards against penetration from either side. This was one of two entrances into the Gate's cavern.

This sight was always one to steal her breath away. Luctiana looked upon the 'Shaitan Gate', a shifting pool of liquid energy. Fifty meters in diameter, it looked like a hot spring, if not for the black liquid energy being the matter that bubbled and roiled inside of it, and for the dozens of high-class elven mages prepared to hold back anything that should try to use the gate, from any side.

Luctiana walked right up to the edge and knelt down, hand hovering above the surface. To touch would be a folly few remained to tell of. Not because they died, but because most were sucked through the gate, to not be seen again.

Truly a terrible fate, to be separated from their people, and left to drift alone in whatever realm they appeared.

It was at this moment that a spike of energy appeared, manifesting itself as a spike of 'energy' lifted up from the surface and collapsing down again.

Ari looked at this in concern, "I have not seen a reaction that strong before."

Looking around, Luctiana saw many of the elven mages were expressing similar thoughts to one another, but they maintained their position and vigil.

Another spike appeared, then another.

The occurrences began to occur frequently and repetitively. Luctiana, Ari and Madarf backed away from the Gate, as it's surface began to resemble an active volcano. Elves chanted around them, setting up a barrier, fear evident on their faces. They knew the power the Gate held, and knew they had little chance of holding it. The surface erupted, like a boulder had just been dropped into water. A wave many meters high rose up, and engulfed Ari. Luctiana was only saved as Madarf had grabbed her and leapt away.

Screaming, she watched her fiancé just melt away.

'That's not how the Gate works, something is wrong!" Her analytical mind not once ceasing its recording of what just happened.

Madarf knew his friend was gone, and forcibly moved Luctiana towards the door, the Gate was getting worse, and he wanted to make sure neither were around when it peaked.

Just as he passed the doorway it happened, tendrils of energy erupted from the surface, flailing wildly, bubbling all the same. Whipping around, occasionally catching an elf, and just dissolving them on contact.

Luctiana started to murmur very fast, and the same sentence over and over again.

"This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong.."

Madarf slammed the doors shut.

He knew they needed to be closed, that the mages within were not enough, and yet he also knew, not one would abandon their post.

Sealing the door, was the only way to survive.

From the other side of the door, shouts of despair and fear could be heard, yet also ones of determination and resolve.

Madarf could only wait, comfort Luctiana, and hope that the Grand Will was with them this day.

* * *

Louise's explosion was now fading away, the results now clear to see. Students began to pick themselves up, seeking each other to make sure nobody was badly hurt. As with the majority of the Zero's explosions, people seemed to avoid damage, whereas objects would be pulverized. It was a weird kink that nobody could understand.

Kirche looked over to Louise, seeing her standing there without anything to show for her effort.

"Well well, Louise the Zero. I guess you were just full of talk again." Kirche mocked, "I guess you really are just useless as a mage."

Her classmates all laughed at Louise's embarrassment.

Louise stood there, in the middle of her class, staring at the ground in shame. Only Tabitha was paying enough attention to notice the tears forming in the poor girls eyes, but instead continued reading, her staff leaning on her wind dragon's flank.

Professor Colbert moved towards her, "Louise I'm sorry, but perha…!"

He was cut off, the ground shaking violently. The force had returned with its cargo, it vanished and deposited the fruits of its labour upon the ground. Unfortunately, the burden was a little large for the area.

The ground cracked, the school walls crumbling. Ramparts fell to the floor, sending students and familiars alike scuttling for cover. Dark clouds seemed to form out of nowhere, thunder and lighting roiling around within, lashing out violently.

Bolts of lightning hit the parapets, knocking tiles and stone flying. The students ran about screaming as the earth beneath their feet tore open.

Guiche, with hands over his head, moved towards his current girlfriend, Montmorency. He may have been an insufferable womanizer but Guiche had some steel.

Reaching out with his unencumbered arm, he moved to grab her arm and pull her to safety. But the ground suddenly split open beneath her, and before she had time to even scream, she fell. The last thing he saw, was her wide blue eyes, brimming with tears, reaching out for his help as she hung from the exposed flesh of the earth, hand caught in a crack. Before Guiche could take a step, the ground closed upon her, a slight spray of blood squeezed out from the closed crevice, spattering across his face, and staining his previously immaculate clothes. Freezing, he just stared at the spot she had vanished, unmoving, in shock, as droplets of blood trailed down his dust covered face.

He was suddenly thrown sideways as Kirche barreled into him, knocking him out of the path of some falling tiles, thrown from a thunderstruck parapet.

Then quite as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Quiet and calm skies, steady unyielding ground, and silence. Just stunned silence.

There was a repressed scream, and everyone's attention snapped to the culprit, before looking to what had gained her attention.

Gasps were heard, as before their eyes, in the horizon, maybe 20 miles from their school, stood a tree, a tree so gigantic it reached into the clouds.

Kirche looked at Louise, a stunned look on her face, "No, you couldn't have."

Nobody heard her.

Nobody cared to.

People had a lot more to worry about.

Yggdrasil was now in Halkegenia and it had plans.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A shout out to my FF mate, Indogma. Betaing for his story definitely gave me the inspiration to start writing again.**

**So, if you have the time, check out his story, "The Warband of Wolves"**

**I do not own Sword Art Online or Zero no Tsukaima**.

**Opening premise inspired by FiF and HalO (Look at prologue for full crediting)**

**OC's are mine, other characters are canon interpretations.**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Kirito, the 'Black Swordsman' of Sword Art Online, Spriggan of Alfheim, opened his eyes to his new role, Spriggan of Halkegenia.

The only thing permeating his mind was the memory of pain, a pain that, according to the rules of Virtual Reality Technology, should not exist.

His eyes now open, he lifted himself up, hand unconsciously reaching for the sword at his back, but it wasn't there.

Peering around in confusion he saw it on the floor, next to where he had lain. His mind not even registering that such an occurrence was also impossible within ALO standards.

Looking around, he found he was no longer within the World Tree. He had been so close to completing the Final Quest, so close to reaching her. Asuna.

Pain gripped him, grief overwhelmed him, and tears formed in his eyes.

'So close, I was so close.'

Groans attracted his attention, looking up, Kirito saw the large collection of Sylph and Cait Sith warriors that had arrived to help him, all seeming to have suffered the same pain that he had.

His eyes unable to locate Sakuya or Alicia Rue, he comforted himself with the knowledge that they were, doubtless, nearby.

"Kirito!"

Getting to his feet, his eyes searched the crowd for the source of the call. Leafa, his sister, his cousin, and swordswoman of the Sylph race. Her green eyes looked at him, staring into his own black ones. Searching for an answer she hoped he had. "Kirito, are you okay?"

Her voice, loud from fear and confusion, caused many of the nearby players to shoot her dirty looks, hands clasping their heads. Their heads doubtless feeling like a spinning top, nausea a prime result.

"I'm fine." Kirito replied, his voice hoarse from the screams of pain, "More importantly, are you okay?"

"I think so." Leafa replied, "But what happened? The last thing I remember is fighting the Guardians, then there was this pain, it felt like my mind was being rived!"(1)

Kirito looked around, they were on the dais in front of the World Tree's entrance, the giant stone doors, flanked by the two stone knights, towering above them. The intricate carvings appearing more…defined. The sound of sand being blown by the breeze, shifted over the uneven stones around the platform.

Kirito moved to brush his hand across the door, the detail of the carvings, capturing his attention, but was interrupted as the two stone knights began to move, slowly and deliberately crossing swords in his path.

'At least the game still seems to be functioning.'

Turning back to Leafa he brushed her hair away from her face, the stray yellow strands giving her a distinctly panicked look.

"I'm not sure what happened." He said softly, "But I'm sure everything will be okay, it was probably just a glitch of some sort."

"I don't think it was a crash. If anything, it was an update that had an unexpected side effect on the server."

Turning to look at who had just spoken, Kirito said, "What makes you say that, Sakuya?"

Lady Sakuya of the Sylph's looked into the sky, her eyes drawn there by the sight, "We now have two moons."

Everyone looked up. As she had said, there was the faint outline of two moons visible in the daylight sky. It was oddly eerie. Something so unnatural just had a sense of foreboding to it.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense." interjected the Cait Sith leader, Alicia Rue, "Last time there was an update they sent out a message and shut the servers down for an hour or so."

Lady Sakuya looked down at the diminutive girl, "That was the Jotunheim update, right?" Alicia nodded in return.

"What the fresh hell!"

The shout caught everyone's attention, all the players nearby focusing in on one solitary player, who for a minute froze in shock at the sudden, large degree of attention directed at him. The poor green haired Sylph began to whimper, he obviously didn't do well with public speaking.

"What's the matter!" Rushing up to the man, Kirito stood right in front of him, cutting off the sight to all the other onlookers, as he dominated the Sylph's field of vision.

"Th…The menu…it's missing." he stuttered, "everything is m…m...missing, even my HUD!"

Surprised, Kirito noticed his was also missing, amazed that it had taken any of them this long to notice, but then his mind focused on the first part of what the man had said.

'NO!' thought Kirito, as he struggled to open his own menu. 'No, it's gone, not again, not again!'

Eyes wide in panic, he began to breathe fast, too fast. His breath came in ragged and rapid gasps, a voice spoke to him.

"Papa, calm down," Yui popped her head out of his top pocket, black hair bedraggled, blue flower crumpled, "You need to breathe slowly, you're hyperventilating."

Kirito's wide eyes, found Yui's small face, and as he stared at her, the former mental health program smiled up at him. With a struggle of will, he tried to bring himself back under control.

A hand placed itself on his back, slowly massaging it, "What's the matter Kirito?"

It was Leafa, her green eyes fixed on him in concern, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"If the menu is gone, then the logout button is gone, it's SAO all over again!" He whispered back, "But this time it's worse, everything else is gone." Kirito stood there, shock and despair overwhelming him, he wasn't sure if he could do this again. This time he could lose family. Losing Sachi and her guild, The Black Cats of the Full Moon, had been traumatic enough. Could he survive something bound to be many times worse?

His mind played it again, how the excitement of finding the secret chest room had quickly turned to fear when they couldn't get back out. The monsters spawning around them, attacking them…killing them. The look on Keita's face when he was told what happened, climbing the bridge and…

'No, I can't go through that again.'

"That's a pretty smart Navigation Pixie," commented Sakuya, "I didn't know they were that advanced."

"Well, she isn't really a Navigation Pixie," replied Kirito, his breathing back under control, "She is closer to being family than that."

"Yui, Mental Health Counseling Program 001 of SAO." The pixie said, with a slight curtsey.

"You are a SAO survivor?" Alicia said, shock in her voice, her eyes locking onto Kirito's face. Looking back at Kirito she continued, "I can't believe you came back to VR gaming after something like that."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Kirito replied, "I just didn't feel it was necessary."

"Well at least it explains your amazing proficiency with weapons." Mused the Sylph leader, "However, it seems we won't be able to pay you back for helping us against General Eugene at the moment." She reasoned, looking around, "I'm sure this little setback has ruined the mood for most of the players here."

Kirito nodded, he couldn't blame them, if it wasn't for his desperate need to reach Asuna, he would be pretty out of it right now as well. This didn't stop him from venting his frustration though. With a shout of anger, he threw his fist into the stone door and for a split second, froze.

Pain erupted in his hand. With a yelp he cradled his hand, completely taken for a loop. "What the fuck?! That hurt!" He yelled.

Skeptical eyes watched him, clearly thinking he was playing the fool, and acting out. But slowly, more and more eyes were drawn to the splatter of blood that was left on the door, the steady dripping as more fell from his split knuckles.

"Well that's an interesting development," said Sakuya as she inspected the blood print on the door, "this shouldn't be possible, modern VR technology isn't capable of rendering this level of detail." As she dragged her finger through it, a smear trailing down the door with her finger.

Looking at Kirito she continued, "So you're saying this is like the SAO incident?"

"Not quite." Yui interjected, "If it was like the SAO incident, Cardinal would still be active and in control, but…" she faded off, a look of puzzlement on her face.

Kirito caught the 'but' and picked her out of his pocket, and placed her on his shoulder. Sucking on his bleeding hand he asked, "But what?"

Yui looked up at him, confusion evident on her features, "I can't feel Cardinal. I can't access the system in anyway. It's like…the system doesn't even exist."

Her proclamation was greeted by a host of confused and blank looks, so she decided to elaborate, "Back when papa first joined this world, I was a but a system copy I had placed into his NerveGear. I did this when I felt the SAO system deleting and moved myself there for safety. When papa logged in, I was able to slip into the ALO system with his player data. From the beginning I had access to player data, maps and other features. I was no longer a managing program like in SAO and as such was severely limited, but I had access. But now…" the tiny girl took a breath, "Now it's just gone, like it was never there. Like it doesn't even exist anymore."

"So you're saying that all the game functions and systems are now…what?" asked a Cait Sith that had wandered over to listen to their conversation. Turns out, most of the nearby players has done so, listening intently.

"The level of detail, as Lady Sakuya already pointed out, is far too great. Touch, smell, all of a quality, years more advanced than what is available today, at the very least." Said Kirito, his hand living proof of his statement.

"Also, other natural feelings, such as hunger, a chill, even the breeze you feel was never at this level in ALO." To further illustrate her point, one unlucky player had the unfortunate sound of his stomach grumbling fill the break in Yui's explanation.

"Speaking of which," Kirito walked past the group towards the door, slowly dragging his hand across the intricate design that graced it's surface, "Remember when I punched the door?" raising his bleeding fist, "I actually struck the door, and there wasn't an Immortal Object notice!"

Silence.

"Are you sure?" Sakuya asked, "Maybe it was because you weren't causing potential damage to it."

Kirito leveled a flat look at her in response, before motioning for a Sylph's knife.

The confused warrior stepped forward to present it. Everyone watched with baited breath, as Kirito leveled the knife over a protruding part of design, and with a swift strike, struck the offending target from the door.

The small, carved piece of stone fell, almost in slow motion, before it collided with the floor. The impact causing it to shatter into smaller pieces that lay there, staring up at the players. Evidence that stood against all their better judgment.

Nobody spoke, nobody needed to. They had just witnessed the breaking of yet another one of the fundamental features of ALO. Now there was pain, injury, quality of sense beyond available technology, and a now fully destructible environment.

Looking back, Kirito had to restrain himself from palming his face. He'd seen little Alicia sidling up behind Sakuya, a mischievous glint in her eye, clawed glove raised. And gave the composed Sylph leader a quick jab in the rear.

With a yelp of shock and of momentary pain, Sakuya grabbed her behind and proceeded to swat at the laughing cat girl as she scampered into the crowd giggling all the while.

"That girl is such a child!" Sakuya hissed, but saw the move for what it really was. To remove the build up on tension, the air was so thick with it, that mere movement would have been a struggle.

"So, what does that demonstration mean?" asked the Cait Sith that had spoken earlier.

Kirito looked at the crowd, and with a grimace he said, "I know this might sound completely nuts to you all, but after all we've just seen," he took a deep breath, "I think…."

"You think this is all real, don't you?" Kirito nodded in response, so Sakuya continued, "I have to agree, with what we know so far, it's the only thing that makes sense really."

"Haha, are you really suggesting this is real?" Laughed a yellow haired Sylph, "That we are all fairies now, that we are now effectively stuck here, in a different world?" His voice wavered a little, trying to show some bravado in the face of what he perceived as nonsense, but unable to dispute the facts presented. "I must be fucking dreaming." He laughed a little louder until a spear wielding Sylph next to him gave him a swift kick in the shins. "Oww! What the hell, we already established that pain exists."

The Sylph looked back at him innocently, "Wait." he cocked his head, "You felt that?"

"Of course I did!" the Sylph growled back.

"Oh good, so then it isn't a dream, and you can shut up." The spear user replied with a smile.

"Would like some Aloe Vera for that burn?" called out a player from the crowd.

"That doesn't fit there." Responded the yellow-haired Sylph, massaging his shin.

This was met by two simultaneous replies, "You don't fit there!" and "That's what she said!" from the first shouter, and the Sylph that had struck him in shin respectively, causing an outburst of laughter from the other assembled players.

As the laughter died down, people began to refocus on the issues at hand. Enough time had been spent making light of the situation, but now people needed to start taking some action.

Things should not be allowed to spiral out of control. If they did, and too many fell to mob mentality, it could spell a total disaster for the players.

The yellow haired Sylph, now that the pain in his leg had subsided, spoke up. "Do you think everyone else knows about the changes yet?"

Kirito looked to the faction leaders, his opinion already forming on his lips, before Sakuya beat him to the punch, addressing the group. "I would believe that most players are already onto the fact that something is amiss. But in the case that they have yet to learn this for themselves, or still completely oblivious, we should endeavor to inform them." Pointing at the spear wielder and the yellow haired Sylphs, "Kirino, Schmidt, I want you two and," she pointed at three others, "you three, to fly across Arrun and inform all of the players of the changes, be prepared to deal with any potential fallout, people might not take the situation well. I fear too many will assume it's another SAO incident."

Nodding the five Sylph's shot into the air, before separating into different direction, doubtless to cover more ground faster.

"I think I should send the Dragoons as envoy's to the other Faction Capitals." Alicia suggested, "We don't know what the flight time limits are anymore, and our dragons never had a flight limit. It would be a safer method of getting the news spread." Sakuya nodded to Alicia in acceptance, and the young Cait Sith began her walk to the dragon mounts that, so far, had been waiting calmly at the base of the stairs, away from the main group. Her fellow Cait Sith Dragoons fell into step behind her as she began descending the stairs. Those that came without mounts, waiting with the Sylphs for other instructions.

With a few flicks of her hands, Sakuya had organized the remaining players into five groups of equal numbers. Kirito stood amazed, the speed and skill that she had done so was awe-inspiring. She appeared as a conductor of a sort, instead of dictating the flow of music she dictated the movement of people. It spoke of her charisma in volumes.

"Here's the situation, we don't know what's outside the walls anymore, as far as we know the mobs are still there and active as ever. If there is no more algorithm dictating their behavior and movement, we can't be sure how they'll act. I want you," she gestured at four of the player groups, "to secure each entrance to Arrun, do not let people leave, not until we have a firmer understanding of the situation." She pointed at four of the assembled players, "Shoichi, take the northern gate, Godfree, the Southern, Kains and Urðr take the East and West. You four will be the squad captains for the time being."

With a nod, the selected players took to the air, followed shortly by their squads. Leafa let loose a sigh, her eyes on Sakuya, "What's up Leafa?" Leafa saw Kirito watching her.

"It's just that Sakuya is amazing. I wish I had the ability to stand up like that in a situation like this."

An understanding smile on his face, Kirito gripped her shoulder with a light squeeze, "Don't worry about it, leadership just suits her I guess." With a glance at Sakuya he continued, "Explains why she kept getting voted back into office really, she just belongs there."

"Now, the rest of you," Sakuya focused on the players remaining on the dais, "we'll be moving into the Town Hall chambers for the time being. Being the most iconic building here, we'll turn it into the center point for everyone to come to should they need assistance, or questions answered." As Alicia came walking back up the stairs to meet them, Kirito glanced up to see the Dragoons, flying out in groups of three to spread the news to the Faction Capitals, "Ah Alicia, as I was saying, we'll be using the Town Hall as a rallying point for organization, for the moment."

"Ah, good idea," Alicia replied, "I have one of my own actually." This was greeted by her remaining Cait Sith players to pull faces of mock shock and horror, Alicia Rue responded in prompt fashion by sticking her tongue out at them, "From what we've seen, there have been a few changes in the town surroundings.."

"Apart from the moon's what else has changed?" Leafa asked.

Kirito looked at her, "The mountains that surrounded Arrun are missing." Leafa looked at him in surprise, before looking out to the horizon. Kirito had spoken the truth. The towering peaks that used to be visible all around the city and forests, that used to separate Arrun and the World Tree from the rest of Alfheim were gone.

In its place was blue sky that just stretched on forever, uninterrupted. Alicia nodded in agreement and continued, "I think it would be prudent if we organized a group of players to scout outside of the city limits. We need to know more about our immediate surroundings."

"I agree with Alicia." Kirito added, "However, as you mentioned with the mobs, we don't know if and how they will act now. As such, the group should be comprised only of experienced free style fighters, ones that didn't rely on the system programed attacks. Naturally, I would like to be a part of this group."

Watching him carefully, Sakuya listened to Kirito's additions, and nodded in agreement. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, however I think that sending you out now, would not be a prudent decision. It is too soon, I think that we need to make sure that things here are settled first before moving to examine things beyond the city limits."

Kirito accepted her decision without verbal complaint, he knew she had only his best interests at heart, and her overall attention was focused on the good of everyone, as it should be.

"Okay Sakuya." He replied, visibly deflated.

"Don't worry Kirito, you will have your opportunity, for now we should retire to the Town Hall, there are a lot of scared people out there. They'll have questions, it'll be up to us to answer them.

* * *

Dust, smoke and screams. These three things dominated the air of the Ventri Courtyard. The second year students of Tristain Academy of Magic wandered about the Ventri Courtyard completely lost. So much had just happened in such a short space of time. Looking around Louise saw only the destruction left in the wake of…whatever the fuck had just happened.

No sooner had the smoke from her failed summoning spell dispersed, then out of nowhere, disaster upon disaster had struck. Never before had she heard of so much happening in the same place.

Earthquakes, lightning strikes, gale force winds. It lasted mere seconds, but the damage was immense.

People had even DIED.

Just to her left lay a girl with green tinged hair, a look of bewilderment on her face. Frozen at the point when her mortality was brought to the fore, a tile knocked from the roof of a parapet had struck her head. Her enchanted glasses mere inches from her face, slightly scratched from the impact, but otherwise undamaged.

Not far ahead of her, she caught sight of another of her classmates, a young boy, so much younger than her. He probably wasn't even a teenager yet, having been skipped ahead due to his skill.

His eyes closed, he looked more like he was merely sleeping.

Louise took a shaky step forward, and stumbled. Arms out she struggled to maintain her balance. She caught herself on a student, just standing there, looking at the floor.

"Guiche? Are…are you…okay?" Louise said to the student she had grabbed, "You're bleeding, we should get you some help."

Slowly, so slowly, he turned to Louise, eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Not mine." he said, his voice flat, almost dead in its tone, before turning back to stare at the ground again. Slowly dropping to his knees, he began to scrape at the earth. The same section of earth his eyes had remained fixed on.

Looking at him Louise took in his face, layered with dust, blood dribbling down his face, streaks of moisture being imprinted behind it.

He began muttering to himself, words so soft that Louise could barely hear, "I'm…co…ng…mon-mon…just…for me"

Unable to make sense of his gibberish, Louise spun away, eyes searching the cloud of dust that had yet to settle. The sounds of pain echoed around her as she stumbled through the courtyard.

She found Kirche lying face up not far from where Guiche was digging, just staring into the sky, eyes open, chest heaving.

'At least she's alive.' Louise thought, 'I wouldn't have wished this upon her, despite our dislike of each other.'

The redhead eyes flicked over to her, and in a blur of crimson, Louise found herself buried within Kirche's prodigious cleavage, "Oh Louise you're safe." She gushed, her noble's composure long forgotten, "Have you seen Tabitha? I can't find her anywhere, knowing her she's safe, but I need to find her."

Her loyalty to her friend was admirable, but unfortunately Louise had no better idea than Kirche about where Tabitha was, "I'm sure she's fine." Louise managed to mumble, barely able to force the words from her mouth.

Almost in answer to her sentence, a dragon landed beside them, the student in question mounted safely upon its back.

With a shriek of joy Kirche bounded up to the dragon's flank and yanked the small girl from it's back.

"TABITHA!" Kirche squealed, "I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm fine." Replied the blue haired girl, her face neutral, and making no movement to extract herself from Kirche's vice like grip. Prior experience had taught her better. "Should move inside…not safe."

Kirche slowly allowed Tabitha to leave her crushing embrace, agreement reflected in her face.

The doors to the nearby tower opened and a cluster of teachers came sprinting out, making all speed towards the groups of students scattered throughout the grounds. The destructive elements had rippled all over the academy, leaving any outside of shelter subject to their meager mercy.

Kirche and Tabitha turned towards Louise, but looked past her. In confusion Louise turned around to see Professor Colbert walking towards them.

Luckily he appeared to have escaped any harm, and walked with strength in his stride, lifting the spirits of students he passed. He stopped every few moments to check on injured students, to reassure them that assistance was on its way.

His calming smile and reassuring demeanor seemed to lighten the burden upon them.

"You three," he said as he reached them, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His eyes betraying his calm facial façade. Nobody saw this however, eyes never were the easiest things to read.

"Professor, we're fine." Kirche replied steadily, "Others need your attention more."

"I am no healer," said Colbert, his eyes scanning the courtyard, "and the teachers proficient in water magic are here now, they'll make sure that everyone is cared for."

"Excuse me Professor," began Louise, eyes wide. "Do you know what happened?"

Looking down at her, Colbert considered his response. 'The tree on the horizon was most likely connected to this incident, however, what caused the tree to appear? Was it Louise? Could it have been her summon?'

"I'm not sure." He decided, "But I believe that tree we all saw has some connection." Colbert's eyes narrowed slightly, Kirche had looked at Louise, at those words, for a bare moment, 'She think Louise is connected as well.'

"For now," Colbert continued, "I think we should get everyone inside, I'd like for you to gather all the other uninjured students and have them move to the Main Hall." The girls nodded in response. "Afterwards, I'd like for you to meet me in my office Miss Louise."

In response, Louise let out a whimper, but gave a reluctant nod anyway, her eyes lowered, examining the hem of Colbert's robe. Kirche and Tabitha turned and made their way towards the large collection of their classmates. The ones who had been caught at the epicenter of it all. Louise turned to walk towards them as well, her eyes looking out at them all. Only minutes ago they had been full of laughter and happiness, new familiars all around them. Things couldn't look more different now. With a sigh, Louise strode towards them.

'That should clear out the area, and make it easier for the teachers healing students to distinguish those in need.' Turning around Colbert looked up at the tree in the distance. "I know that somehow that thing is connected to this, but how and why is it here? I should talk to Osmond about this, maybe he has some answers.'

* * *

Where am I?

What happened?

These were the first, coherent thoughts of the most influential being now in existence.

It felt almost irrelevant, and couldn't explain why, the sky beyond it was blue, a deep azure blue, with two moons?

They hovered above it, both closer and further than it, they, should have been.

Spreading out tendrils of existence, it felt itself across the land, recoiling in horror as it touched upon the land.

What has happened to my land?!

Who has defiled it?!

Nothing is as it was.

In fright it extended itself further, searching for its ward's.

It found them, but they were different.

My people, what has become of you?

You are not what you were.

Confusion racked the being.

I worry for these beings, before I know who I am?

I know nothing of my past, I know nothing of my present.

Why is nothing as it was?

I know nothing of myself, yet everything that should be is known to me.

Thoughts of no order or reason raged around it. Within it.

Then it's tendrils touched upon other beings. Beings that it did not know.

Slowly wrapping itself further into these foreign items, they began to make sense.

They were not within its care.

Something else guided them. Something dark, something empty,

Like it was and wasn't there at the same time. A void of some description. Perhaps it was just a void.

The being didn't know.

All it knew was that it was dangerous, a threat to the wards within its own care.

Withdrawing to its core.

The being rooted itself into the earth.

Roots digging deep, branches reaching high.

Yggdrasil had work to do, and Cardinal was prepared. (2)

**Authors Notes:**

**Rive: means to tear apart viciously (Rived, therefore being 'torn apart viciously')**

**Yggdrasil is the force behind the strength of the Fae. In the game it was only the center of Alfheim, like the tether, the home. Cardinal is like the consciousness of the World Tree (Yggdrasil) it resides within, yet has the ability to reach beyond it.**

**I was originally intending to push this chapter longer, but I ran out of juice for the fallout in the Academy, so decided to time skip the initial fallout bit. Next chapter will probably kick in around the decision to check out the tree.**

**Also I wasn't too happy with my intro of Cardinal.**

**This is the bit of the story I'm least solid on, and I'd really like input on whether I should maintain the pseudo deity aspect or scrap it, I haven't planned much for it yet, and scrapping wouldn't change the direction of the story, just remove a sideline story.**

**So Yeah. Thoughts on that are appreciated.**

**Will be aiming for a month-by-month update.**

**If I get a hit of inspiration, I won't hold out on you, it'll be uploaded as soon as I write it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Well here we are with chapter 2, hopefully I've maintained the style of writing I began with. It's not my usual style, I have an overwhelming tendency to speed through stuff, and not giving it much background. It's really tough to fight that unconscious urge, I end up rewriting my chapters at least 3+ times.**

**Also a shout out to my FF mate, Indogma. Betaing for his story definitely gave me the inspiration to start writing again.**

**So, if you have the time, check out his story, "The Warband of Wolves"**

**A thanks to AnimeVamp1997 my Beta Reader. Also to Indogma for reading it to judge content.**

**I do not own Sword Art Online or Zero no Tsukaima**.

**Opening premise inspired by FiF and HalO (Look at prologue for full crediting). Catsy is to be credited for OC city names.**

**OC's are mine, other characters are canon interpretations.**

I apologize to all my readers for the lateness of this chapter. It was finished weeks ago. Unfortunately my beta-reader suffered a temporarily crippling injury that has prevented him from looking through my work. Personally, I felt I should withhold posting until he returned to a semblance of health and checked my chapter.

But as it nears the end of the month I feel I cannot put it off any longer.

I printed off my work, edited it, and typed it up again, about 3 times in an attempt to find as many issues as I could.

I'll have him go through the new version when he is well again, and update the chapter later.

For now, here is Chapter 2, as well as some edits to my Prologue and Chapter 1 (Not enough to warrant a reread, don't worry)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

The sun was alive and golden, casting its warmth onto the ground below. Underneath a large tree lay a boy, a boy of sixteen years, his black hair falling loosely over his eyes, keeping them shaded from the glare. One arm behind his head, a source of comfort greater than the dirt and grass on which he lay. His other arm spread out to the left, weighted down by and encompassing another figure.

'Asuna'

She lay there, curled up against his side. Arm on his chest, hand resting over his heart, the steady beating reassuring her that it was real. The sunlight on her hair, giving it an almost golden glow, she looked like an angel to him. Kirito gazed upon her, a smile tugging at his lips, contentment supreme in his heart. He was with his love, and all was right with the world.

It had been a month since he had rescued her.

The sheer joy he had felt upon seeing her in hospital, eyes open, awake, and looking right at him, smiling serenely.

Nothing could compare to that feeling of happiness.

A feeling of discomfort began to creep up on him, a prodding sensation in his leg. Glancing down Kirito decided it must be the keys in his pocket, but he ignored it further. Nothing would interrupt this, nothing could spoil this moment. It filled every desire Kirito had, giving him a sense of completeness.

"Kirito..." A soft voice called.

Kirito knew that voice, and smiled as she said his name. The way she said it, sent shivers down his spine. So softly, as though trying to rouse him, hand slowly stroking his chest, demanding his utmost attention in all the right ways.

"Yes Asuna?" he replied, a smile perfectly audible in his words.

"Kirito." She replied, louder this time.

A frown slowly drew itself upon his face. Opening his eyes again he looked at her. She appeared to be asleep. It couldn't have been her. Confused Kirito moved to wake her.

"Kirito!"

That was not her voice, craning his head, Kirito looked around, but saw nothing. A hand gripped his arm, looking down he saw Asuna, eyes open in fear and desperation.

'What could be the matter?'

He moved to place his hand on her cheek, to calm her, but froze at her next words.

"Why haven't you saved me?"

Suddenly she looked different, ears long like an elf and a circlet on her brow. Clad in a white dress she seemed to float away from him across the grass. Her hand reaching out towards him, longingly, pleading for him to take it.

"I need you to save me…" tears trailed down her face, marring the beauty she possessed, "…please…"

Her features began to blur, shift, morph. Clothes changed to resemble a suit, glasses upon her face. Hair darkened to a deep brown.

Before Kirito knew it he was looking upon Sugou Nobuyuki, a cruel taunting smile on his face, he leered over at Kirito, a laugh playing upon his face. Not a laugh of happiness and joy, but one of mockery and contempt.

"That's right Kirito," he drawled, "Why didn't you save her? You were so close, yet you couldn't do it!" He laughed, a horrible sound, oozing inherent madness. "You couldn't save her could you? You're USELESS!"

"NO!" Kirito shouted back, pain reflected in his eyes, desperation in his voice, "I WILL save her, nothing will stop me! NOTHING!" his screams of rage faded as the world itself faded into a deep impenetrable blackness.

Leafa was looking at her brother in concern, he hadn't responded to the question Sakuya had just directed at him. He was staring across the table, at nothing, eyes vacant, just looking through whatever crossed their path.

"Kirito!" yelled Sakuya, in an attempt to wrench him from whatever world he'd disappeared into, "Are you paying attention?"

In response Kirito gave a violent start, pupils dilating, eyes darting about wildly, before calming down. His breathing, which had been panicked and fast, returning to normal.

Calmly he took in his surroundings, he was at a long marble hewn table, at which numerous players were seated, some of whom were staring at him, looks of concern on their faces. Early morning sunlight drifted in through stained glass windows throwing a multi-coloured light across the room, playing havoc with shades of green and yellow that were adorning the figures seated at the table.

"Kirito?" Leafa began, "Are you okay?" She looked at him, hand slowly coming to rest on his own, clenched into a fist in his lap, the contact leeching the tension from him.

Kirito shook his head, "Sorry, I'm fine." He reassured, then addressed Lady Sakuya, "I must have drifted off, can you repeat the question?"

With a nod she continued, "I was asking your opinion on our decision."

Kirito looked at her blankly, "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out longer than I thought." With a quick glance at the window where the early morning light was filtering in, "Can you give me a quick summary again?"

The room was suddenly filled by a collection of emphatic groans, and Alicia Rue's dramatized display of a face-desk. As the noise dissipated, Sakuya, her face in hand, gestured towards the Sylph sitting beside her, "Garitta. You're the scribe, please summarize for him."

The Sylph in question looked up in surprise, the scroll he was writing in fluttering to the floor, "b…but...are...y…you…sure Lady…S…Sakuya?"

Grinding her palm into her forehead, Sakuya gave a sigh, "I forgot, you can't speak for crap in public. Fine, I'll do it."

Garitta leant out of his chair to retrieve his scroll, grunting dramatically as he stretched to reach it, reluctant to move from his seat. Upon the success of the endeavor he sat up slowly, dragging the offending item with him, he glanced at Kirito, meeting his look, and gave a wink, accompanied by a smirk.

'That sneaky bastard,' Kirito thought wryly, before focusing on Sakuya as she began to speak.

"Well, since our last decision to run a census on the players in all the cities, which I believe was when we last received any input from you, not much has been covered. But the thing we'd like your input on is our decision to hold off on attempting the World Tree."

Time seemed to slow down for Kirito at those words, mind racing over the implications of what she had just said, "But Asuna is still up there!" he replied, his voice wavering slightly, hands balling into fists, "I can't leave her up there!"

"We aren't abandoning her Kirito." Alicia cut in, "It's just a temporary measure till we get a handle on the situation."

"This is even more crucial if this really is the new real life." Added a Cait Sith further down the table, a serious look on his face, "We have to take into account that people could die trying to get past the Guardians, and is it really fair to sacrifice many for just one person?"

Kirito shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze, he knew it wasn't right. But he just didn't care. Asuna was everything to him and he'd sacrifice anything to save her. The realization that he'd happily spend people's lives in order to rescue her almost disgusted him.

'Am I really that selfish?'

"No, you're right." Replied Kirito, with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Sakuya reassured him, "Everyone here should be able to understand that desire to save somebody you love. If you hold on a bit longer she'll definitely be saved."

A round of nods circled the table, encouraging smiles present upon many faces. Kirito let a small smile of his own play upon his lips, before nodding to himself. Safe in the knowledge that he would not be alone in trying to save Asuna, he just needed patience.

"Okay, next item." Continued Sakuya, "The sentries on the walls have reported a vast amount of sightings of Alfheim mobs around the city, nothing too close, but they are there. Due to this I feel that it might be in our best interest to organize some volunteers from within Arrun to head out to make sure the forests just outside the walls are clear of anything too dangerous."

"I thought you just said the sentries saw nothing nearby?" Interrupted Leafa.

"The sentries can't see under the tree cover from the wall tops. I haven't allowed for anyone to leave the city other than the Dragoons we sent to the Faction Capitals yesterday." Responded Sakuya dryly, "But due to these sightings it might be important to check that there is nothing too dangerous just outside the walls of Arrun."

The doors opened as Sakuya was finishing her explanation and a heavily armoured Gnome walked in, "We also might want to think of killing some of the creatures for food."

"And why is that, Michael?" replied Kirito, craning his neck to look behind him at the Gnome Faction Leader. Michael was an oddity within online games, not only did he use an actual name for his username, he used his real name. He said it helped him immerse himself into the world.

The Faction Leader smiled at him at continued, "I just got back from doing a check on our supplies with my men. We probably have enough food for a couple weeks or so. But that's based on just an estimate of how many people are in Arrun right now." With a nod at Sakuya and Alicia he continued, "Honestly you were lucky I happened to be in Arrun, I run a warehouse back home, this type of work was right up my alley."

"Thank you for your assessment. Did you send a representative back to your Faction Capital yet?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, I sent my own guild up there. Since we don't have any Dragoons here at the moment for a lift, they were the best qualified since all of us used free form fighting. They should be able to manage Nissengrof for me until I am able to return."

"That's good to hear," said Sakuya, "Hopefully the other Faction Leaders can get here soon so we can get a hold of the situation in the other Capitals, and start working towards a more solid goal of stability."

"Well then," Michael replied as he sat down at the table, "let's continue with the latest point. The forest clearing I believe?"

The Cait Sith who had addressed Kirito earlier spoke up, "Personally, I feel that is the right idea, but we may have issues finding volunteers at the moment. People are still rattled. It's too soon."

The majority of the table grumbled in agreement, but were cut off by Michael, "Actually I just was out there, and I think that there are more people wanting to do something than you give credit for. I could even name a few people right now I know would be all for it."

"That's all well and good, but we haven't decided if it is the best idea to do it right now." Said Alicia.

Michael laughed, "Oh please, we all know it needs to be done." Casting his gaze around the table, he was met by a collective agreement, "Not just for safety but for supplies as well. As much as it might creep some people out, Mobs are essentially a food source now."

"Fine!" replied Sakuya with a huff, before calling out, "Chase!"

A Sylph who had been standing outside the room opened the door a crack and poked her head in, "Yes, Lady Sakuya?"

"I'd like you to contact Hamilton for me." Sakuya replied, "I need him to ask around for volunteer clearers. Tell him that we need about twenty people at the least. Oh, and also to salvage the corpses."

"Who is Hamilton again?"

Sakuya's hand collided with her face as she replied, "Big guy, green hair, wearing purple shaded armour."

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back." Chase said with a laugh, and vanished from the crack. The sound of her boots tapping against the stone floor, fading away as she sped off in search of her target.

"Well, we seem to be on a roll now." Chirped Alicia, "So, I think now is the time to address the outbreak of fights in the city. Players are lashing out at everything within reach, and that just happens to be other players."

"You're right." added Kirito, "That was one thing from the SAO incident that caused the greatest trouble. Only difference is that damage couldn't be done inside towns and cities. But the PKing that occurred kept everyone on edge until…" he paused for a moment, eyes cast down he looked away, "We put a stop to it."

"What do you…" Alicia began to ask. But a foot softly tapped her leg under the table. Turning in the direction the intrusion came from, Alicia looked at Leafa as she gave a slow shake of the head. Leafa recognized the look in Kirito's eyes, he was referring to something that troubled him, and judging from what the topic was about, it wasn't something pleasant.

Taking the hint Alicia moved on, "I was thinking of organizing a City Watch or something. Y'know, people tasked with dealing with these issues at all times. Patrolling the streets and whatnot."

"Garitta."

"L…Lady Sakuya?"

"Underline this topic." Sakuya replied, "This is one we'll draft up later, a good recommendation for all of the Faction Capitals."

Garitta nodded and made a motion akin to drawing a line on his scroll as Kirito was presenting his point of view to support it. "That's a good idea. Definitely something that would have been useful in SAO. It's a shame we didn't have a central leadership system, like what was implemented in ALO."

Suddenly the doors burst open. The heavy oaken doors slamming against the walls, the force causing one of them to splinter along with rim, chips of wood flying wildly. A Salamander from on of the patrol units was standing in the door, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he sucked in ragged breaths. Obviously something had grabbed his attention so strongly that he had run here, completely forgetting the ability he held now to fly.

He stood there, trying to gain the breath to speak, "S…. Sorry to…phew, to intrude…phew…fuck me…"

Kirito was out of his seat in a flash. The next moment he was at the Salamander's side, "What is it?!"

"The…doors to the World Tree…" Kirito's breath hitched slightly at these words, "They opened…people were…inside."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Asuna had awoken. The pain that had caused her to black out, still causing her body to twitch and tremble.

She let out a whimper as she forced her legs to obey her, a groan as she maneuvered her arms, and a gasp as she lifted herself to her feet.

'What on earth was that?'

Her head was aching terribly, swirling around at odd angles. Her vision was askew and it felt like the whole world was on a tilt. Struck by a wave of nausea she collapsed.

Propped against the bars of her cage, her stomach let out a rumble as it forced its contents back up her throat.

Asuna was left retching, her stomach now empty, a burning sensation in her throat. But overall feeling a little bit better.

She pulled herself back to her feet. Her white dress swayed in the wind as the looked out across Alfheim…but it wasn't Alfheim. The view, that Asuna had stared at for so long, that she had memorized every detail of it, was gone. Replaced by a sight completely foreign to her.

Gone were the mountains, the vast expanse of forests that spread for miles around the city. There was at least some forest still around the city, but it was pitiful in comparison to the sight it once was.

Beyond that was green, rolling hills, spreading in all directions, before breaking upon the walls of what appeared to be a city.

'There shouldn't be a city there,' thought Asuna as she focused on this new abnormality, 'And it looks entirely different to the city below me.'

The settlement on the horizon appeared to be a collection of large towers and surrounded by a wall.

'It looks a little like a castle or fort. Maybe that's what it is.'

"Miss! Are you okay?"

Asuna spun around at the sound of the voice. Standing just outside of her cage was a small group of people dressed in familiar looking armour. They were looking at her, more specifically her ears. She stared back, but because they were human, and from what she gathered from Sugou, there weren't meant to be any humans in ALO.

"I'm fine." She replied, slowly edging her way towards the barred door, "How did you get here?"

"We dunno." Replied another member of the group, before he addressed his comrades, "This sucks, I thought we were done with this shit, the game said it was over, not that we were gonna get dumped in a new one!"

"Wait!" Asuna half shouted at the speaker, "What do you mean? You were a SAO player?"

The original speaker looked at Asuna, eyebrow slightly raised, he turned to the other speaker, with an odd tilt of his mouth, "Trip, she seems like a pretty odd NPC."

"I'm not an NPC!" Asuna replied loudly, "I'm a player!"

"A player stuck in a cage?" laughed Trip, "Seems like a shit way to spend a game."

"I was trapped here months ago. Right after SAO ended!"

This statement caused the players in front of her to freeze. Eyes narrowed the first speaker stood right up to the bars and hissed, "What do you mean, 'months ago'? SAO just ended. We woke up in a room of silver, next to these steel looking cylinders."

Shock gripped Asuna, hands coming to her mouth as something clicked in her mind.

'These are the people I tried to free. These are the brains that those scientists were experimenting on. The ones they were messing with.'

But there should be more of them, there were hundreds of those cylinders but Asuna only saw a handful in front of her.

"Are there more of you?" She asked cautiously.

"Many more." The man replied, "I'd say there are a few hundred or so, at a guess."

'Shit.' Thought Asuna before addressing the group, "I've got a bit of bad news for you. SAO ended months ago. It was really over, but you, like me, got pulled into this game. Run by some crazy guy called Sugou Nobuyuki."

She was interrupted by Trip, "Why would he do that? Makes no sense."

"He was using you as test subjects." Asuna replied softly, "Monitoring your brains reaction to certain stimuli." Thankfully those slug-like scientists had felt like gloating a little about their work, otherwise Asuna would have been at a total loss.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"Calm down Trip," the original speaker placed a hand on Trip's shoulder, urging him to calm down, "I guess it's a good thing we don't remember any of this."

"How can you be calm about this Golions?" asked a girl within the group.

"Think about it Karis." He replied calmly, "What, does flipping out about it actually solve? Nothing. Better to accept the blessing and move on. But…"

"Do you th..." Interrupted Karis, before getting interrupted herself.

"If you think I won't beat the **fuck** out of the guy who did this when I see him, you are so very wrong." Golions cut in harshly, anger plain to see. With a calming breath he continued, "But at the moment our attention could better be served helping Miss Asuna out of her cage."

Asuna gave a start, and looked at the speaker, "You know me?"

Golions smiled back at her, "Of course. How could I not recognize Asuna the Flash?" shooting a look back at his companions who were in varying states of shock at having just met her, or in self recrimination at having not recognized her.

With a snap of his fingers, the girl who'd spoken earlier, Karis, came forward and began to examine the lock. Running her hands over it, she tapped it a few times, experimentally, but nothing happened. Turning to Golions she gave a shrug.

"It's not responding to my search or lock picking skill," she explained, "Might be some weird item that can only be opened a certain way."

Trip walked forward, sword drawn and raising it over his head. "Like this?" he asked as his arm reached the pinnacle of the arc.

"This cage is an immortal object," Asuna began to explain, as the sword started to arc down, "That won't do anything, the door requires a…" She was cut off, a loud clang had sounded, a ringing sound that echoed out from the point of contact.

"Looks like it's working to me." Answered Trip. Asuna could almost see the smugness oozing from his words. Slowly sliding his hand across the lock, he found an indent from where his weapon had struck. "This game is pretty detailed if it can manage to render this."

"H…How?" stuttered Asuna, completely nonplussed, eyes fixed on the point of contact.

"Does it matter?" Trip answered, "It's working, isn't it?"

With that Trip began to hack at the lock wildly, brining all his strength to bear. After what felt like an hour Trips sword finally caused the lock to split and rattle the door in its frame, now that it wasn't secured. Unfortunately for Trip, his sword also shattered, having been unable to maintain structural integrity after being so abused.

As a few members of the group moved forward to lift up the sliding cage door to allow Asuna to get out, Trip spoke, "Well that's odd."

Golions looked over to him. Trip was examining his broken sword. The floor was coated in shards of metal and a large section of the broken sword. "What's up?"

Looking back at him, Trip answered, "Well, when shit breaks, it normally vanishes, right. Maybe it's just the new system." He nodded to himself, accepting his idea as fact, and then cast the hilt of his now useless sword to the floor. "Shame though, I liked that one."

"But that isn't right." Said Asuna, as she crawled under the raised cage door, allowing the men holding it to release it, "I'm pretty sure it should have dispersed, just like the cage should have been immortal. Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way. But we can focus on that later, for now let's meet up with the rest of our group."

Asuna nodded at Golions, and fell into step behind him as he started walking back along the paved branch, into the trunk of Yggdrasil. Upon passing through the doorway inside, Asuna was again met by the cold, white metal that covered the corridor. The roof curving over instead of standing straight and square, interspersed with bands of light at set intervals, lighting everything evenly and removing shadows. The place was spotlessly clean, the level of clean that gave Asuna the chills.

Golions led her smoothly through the winding passageways, like he knew them by heart. "How do you know your way around here so well?"

"Hmm?" Golions began, "Oh right. It's just cause we've been wandering about these passageways for half the day. Luckily this place is fairly regular with maps or we'd have gotten totally lost ages ago." He let out a chuckle at the thought, "That would have proven an interesting turn of events."

"Not all of us were that keen on the idea." Karis said with a smirk, "If that map hadn't been just outside the room we were in, I'd have walked right back inside rather than follow you."

"She's got a point." Added a man from the back of the group, his iron grey hair tied up in a ponytail, "You've got the direction sense of a retarded badger."

Laughter rang from everyone at this comment, as Golions grimaced slightly in embarrassment before calling back, "Next time you can lead the way Wiles, and if we don't somehow end up back in SAO, I'll eat my armoured boot with a side of chips."

This was greeted by more laughter. The banter carried on back and forth as they made their way through the circular pathways until they finally reached a room. The room that they had awoken in. The room that they had been tortured in. Near the center of the room was the rest of the formerly trapped SAO players. All of them dressed in armour. The armour was so familiar to Asuna, being able to recognize a few names of the items, from times she'd used them herself. She even saw a few faces she recognized from her time in the front lines.

They walked over to them, Asuna getting blocked from view by a blockade of the original group.

"We're back!" called out Trip happily, "And we come bearing a gift!"

At this they moved aside to reveal Asuna, who stood there with a slight smile on her face, making eye contact with friends she hadn't seen in a long time, and feared to never see again.

"Oh my God. It's Asuna."

"You mean the Flash?"

"She got sent here as well?"

"Wait, why are her ears weird?"

"Oh yeah, they're all pointy."

Then a voice cooed out, "Look like an elf's. She looks soooo hot. They totally suit her." This comment was followed by a clang as somebody punched the speaker in the arm, "Oww!"

Asuna brought her hand to her mouth as she laughed. She was so glad to see them all safe and apparently in such good spirits. But they did raise a certain point that had confused her. Turning to Golions she said, "They are right about my ears, but you're the odd ones out here. This game is about fairies. The fact that you appear human in this VRMMO is the odd thing."

"Is that so?" Golions replied, fingers scratching his chin lightly in thought, "Definitely something we'll have to look into when we run into somebody who can shed some light on all this."

"But for now I think it's time we make our way out of here."

Golions looked at Wiles and nodded, "Yeah, I think we've covered everything up here now."

"Already?" Asuna began, "Have you found the way out? We only just got back here."

"Yeah, we found the stairs down ages ago. Just wanted to check all the rooms incase there were any others that appeared here like us." Golions then leaned towards Asuna and whispered, "But lets not spread that thing about being test subjects to the others. Bigger groups encourage bigger reactions."

'Seems like a solid line of thinking.' Asuna thought, and then spoke, "Did you find anyone else?"

"Not really." Karis replied, "All we found was some purple slug monster. Man that thing made some very unnerving…screams when we killed it."

'Oh crap!' Asuna knew exactly what they had done, 'they killed one of the scientists, now that he's been logged out he'll notify Sugou. We've got to get out of here fast.'

"Alright peeps, let's get moving!" Wiles called out, "Time to head downstairs."

Everyone present was on their feet in a few seconds, and started moving to the door. The speed at which they had done so surprised Asuna, turning to Golions she asked, "They seem pretty organized."

"Yeah. Wiles was one of the Front Line clearers back in SAO. People respect that and follow his orders with little or no complaint. He's very useful to have around."

"Really? It seemed he was following your line of direction when you got me out of the cage."

"Oh, that's cause I guess I am kind of like the group leader at the moment." Golions replied sheepishly, "Wiles seems more comfortable in his current responsibility."

"Must trust you. To let you run things after waking up here just when you thought you were all free." Asuna questioned innocently.

Golions shot her a quick smile, "I'd bloody well hope he trusted me. I was his guild leader back then. I just didn't go to the very frontlines that often. Might be why you didn't recognize me. I preferred the safety curve, and spent most of the time fully mapping out the floors. Safer, and nearly as rewarding."

"I guess that's fair." Replied Asuna as the group reached the stairs, "The frontlines weren't meant for everyone. At least you helped people in your own way."

The walk down was a long and tedious one. From the inside it was hard to judge the height of the World Tree, but it turned out to be something none of them were prepared for. It took the better part of the day to reach the bottom.

As people reached the atrium below they collapsed. Legs giving out were a common sight.

Asuna came off better than most as she was clad only in a white dress of a light material. So light that it felt like it was barely there. Still standing and looking over the assembled SAO players, some tugging at their armour, trying to make it disappear into their inventories, she felt again that something was off. Why were the menu's not working. She understood hers had been shut off by Sugou to prevent her doing anything.

'But that shouldn't affect the others, should it?'

Walking across the atrium she looked around. The walls were covered by a collection of what appeared to be mirrors, with a mess of vines and roots interweaving among them. The doorway they had come through had also disappeared. She knew roughly where it was meant to be, but could see no trace of it. Like it only existed on one side of the archway.

"We'll rest here for a bit!" called out Golions as he appeared. He just seemed to materialize in front of the wall. Asuna made a note of the location, just in case they ever needed to go back up. Couldn't predict everything.

Golions seemed to agree with Asuna's train of thought, as soon as he realized he couldn't see the door, he took the dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the wall he'd just passed through.

His hand entered with no resistance. Nodding to himself he wedged the dagger into a cluster of roots just to the right of where the entrance was.

Turning to the group he continued, "We'll hang here for thirty before we leave. Take the time to have a little nap if you like."

The announcement prompted a number of affirmative groans, before those who vocalized a response went back to sucking in air. A lot of cursing also followed as people were unable to send their equipment to the inventory and instead had to suffer with trying to get comfortable.

Asuna felt the most sorry for the tank characters in their bulky plate armour. Poor bastards never had a chance.

It didn't take long, for a few of the players wearing lighter armour, to recover and start getting restless. They wanted to get moving, and sitting there was getting boring. "It's time to move I think."

"Quiet Trip." Wiles replied, "Not all of us had it as easy as you."

"C'mon man." Trip pushed, "I'm starving!" to accentuate this his stomach gave a low grumble, prompting a light smattering a chuckles.

"Tough luck mate. Will have to wait like the rest of us."

Trip stood up and began pacing. Up and down he went. Occasionally adding a circular route for diversity. It didn't take long for this to annoy people. Nothing is more tedious than somebody pacing about in boredom. Especially when you're trying to rest. After about fifteen minutes of this, Wiles cracked.

"Fine! Fine!" he yelled out, "Let's get this over with. We can rest properly outside anyway."

This was met by a collective groan. But people felt deep down, that resting outside on grass and in the sun would really be the more rewarding option. It was comfier than stone for starters.

People picked themselves off the floor, and made their way to the huge stone doors at the far end of the atrium.

There were heavily detailed carving all over it, prompting sounds of awed appreciation from the players, at the amount of detail that had been put into them.

"That's pretty sweet."

"Wish I could take a screenshot."

"Haha, yeah. That's probably the only downside to VR gaming. No more epic screenshots."

"That and being unable to log out back in SAO. Remember the good old days when stuff like that happened? You could just Alt F4 that shit."

Despite the sore topic people chuckled at that. It was an amusing point.

"Alright, let's do this." Golions said as he began to push one of the doors. He was quickly joined by a number of the stronger players. This proved to be overkill as the door began to open on its own seconds after Golions had began the attempt.

The doors swung wide and the light flooded in, momentarily blinding them. It was early morning. Which means they had been walking a lot longer than they thought.

But that wasn't the thing that caught hold of their attention.

It was the city that lay beyond. A large and walled city sprawled out below them. Stone buildings tiered in height as they flowed amongst the roots of the tree that towered above them.

And above the city, flew people.

Dozens of them could be seen in the sky, and thousands could be seen below.

The particles of light drifting from the wings of the fliers left coloured trails in the sky. Giving the appearance of a sprawling aurora illuminating the sky above the city.

One of the beings in the city below looked up at them. And started to run…away from them. Pushing through the crowd milling around him.

He had a purpose and seeing them seemed to have given it to them.

"What do you think that's about?"

"I don't know." Replied Asuna, looking back at Golions, "But I think it might be best for us to wait here for a bit."

"Would seem the safer idea." Golions agreed, "Maybe whoever ends up coming can give us some answers."

* * *

"Kirito! Wait!"

He didn't know who shouted those words as he shot out the door of the council room. Nothing was going to slow him down. People walking down the corridor, doors opening, everything was nothing to him. He maneuvered around all those obstacles without any detraction from his speed. He saw a window at the end of the corridor and plowed right for it.

The window was open, the gap was small, he would own this. As he neared the portal he leapt forward, pushing his body as straight as he could, aiming for the small gap between window and wall.

With the slightest brush of his clothes on the wall, he was through. Quickly activating his wings, to arrest the fall he was heading towards, he took off at speeds greater than before.

Nothing would get in his way.

Swerving around the other fliers with minimal movement, led to curses being hurled at him from behind at the closeness at which he had sped past.

The dais in front of the World Tree's entrance was in sight, as well as the cluster of people upon it.

People in armour were bundled near the edge, at the very top of the stairs, preventing the growing collection of players pushing their way up, to engulf them.

In the midst of the people gathered there, Kirito saw the one thing that caused his heart to stop…for a fraction of a second, before returning with a passion. Beating harder and faster in excitement.

In the crowd was a girl, with chestnut hair and a dress of purest white and red trimming. He recognized that look. It was the same thing he'd seen in the blurry picture Agil had emailed to him.

The girl in a cage. The girl who looked like the girl he loved. The girl who was Asuna.

"ASUNA!" he screamed out as he shot down towards her.

The girl in white looked up at Kirito's rapidly approaching face, and a look of utterly encompassing joy spread across her features.

Kirito landed with a loud thump, his knees bending to absorb the impact of his rapid descent. Looking up at the girl, he knew…it was her…Asuna.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, completely frozen at the prospect of him being right there in front of her.

"Asuna…" Kirito spoke her name softly as he stood up, smiling at the slight tremor that shook her as he said her name. He took a step, slowly reaching his foot forward, before taking another, then another. When he was within a few feet she leapt at him.

Her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself to him. Tears flowing freely from her face as she clutched at him desperately, to reassure herself that he really was there.

Kirito recovered from being thrown off balance by the sudden weight thrown against him, and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much!" He whispered to her, "I'm sorry I took so long to find you."

"I'm so happy, I thought I'd lost you. Lost everything." Asuna forced out through her tears, "Hearing your voice gave me hope when I needed it most."

As she pulled her face away from Kirito's shoulder to look into his face, the sun caught her hair, giving it a golden look.

"Asuna…."

"Kirito…."

She brought her hand up to Kirito's face, pressing her palm gently against his cheek, as he leaned into the touch. Placing Asuna back on the ground he leant towards her, placing his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes and smiled., fingers interlocking with her own.

Asuna tilted her head, and drew Kirito closer, bringing his lips to hers.

Nothing existed outside of this moment for either of them. None of it mattered.

As they separated, Asuna whispered, "Now we can go home…together."

Kirito tensed at these words. Asuna felt it, and pulled back from him slightly.

"I…" Kirito began, but was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"Gee, you two should get a room."

Turning to see who had spoken, he saw Leafa, his sister, his cousin.

"Asuna." He began, "This is Leafa. She is my sister."

Leafa walked forward, a sad smile on her lips. This was the woman his brother loved. The one who held his heart instead of her. But she repressed her feelings and reached a hand out to Asuna, "It's nice to meet you, Asuna."

Asuna tore her gaze away from Kirito to look at the girl talking to her. Taking in everything about her appearance, Asuna walked up to her, a smile on her face and softly took hold of the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

It was at this point that the other people in attendance decided to make their presence known. It appeared the bubble of isolation that had surrounded Asuna and Kirito had finally dispersed and it was finally polite to speak again.

"Asuna…" Golions walked towards her, and gestured towards Kirito, "I'm gonna take a wild stab and assume you know this guy?"

A big grin on her face she nodded, "This is Kirito. He was my husband in SAO."

A few groans of disappointment sounded from the gathered SAO and ALO players, but this little piece of information did connect a few dots for the SAO players that had just exited the World Tree.

"Do you mean, the Black Swordsman?" asked Wiles, awe in his voice.

Looking at him, Kirito nodded, he recognized the man. He had been one of the players that had been with him in the final boss fight before he fought Kayaba Akihiko.

"In that case, I am forever in your debt." Wiles stated, his face serious.

"Why's that?" asked Karis, "Did he save your life or something?"

"I think 'or something' covers it best." Wiles replied, "He was the one who set us all free. After we defeated the floor boss he revealed Heathcliff as the mastermind behind SAO, Kayaba Akihiko. Then defeated him in single combat. He is the reason we are all alive."

Outside of all the assembled SAO players, who all reacted in expressions of admiration and awe, the reaction was mixed. A fair portion of players accepted this at face value. The name of the person who'd cleared SAO had never been officially released, but that hadn't stopped the circulation of rumors about who had delivered the final blow, and the name Kirito rung more than a few bells. Then there were the ones who could believe this at face value, this group was not large as they were the few to have witnessed his fight against the Salamander General, Eugene, at the Cait Sith and Sylph summit, and then there were the ones who didn't believe a word of it.

Before the argument could get out of hand a Sylph dropped out of the sky and came to rest beside Kirito. Leaning towards him he whispered, "Lady Sakuya bids your return. Some scouts reported a collection of structures to the West, and the council has decided it's time for that scouting party you wanted."

Kirito nodded to the man, then turned to Asuna and Leafa, "I'm sorry Asuna, but there is something I have to do. Follow Leafa and she'll take you and your companions somewhere to rest."

"But Kirito…" Asuna pleaded, "Don't leave me so soon…"

Kirito smiled at her and gave his chest a prod, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from within the pocket there. Asuna looked at it in confusion before realization dawned on her. Looking up at Kirito's face, his face smiling in understanding. Looking back down at his pocket she saw a little black haired figure poke her head out, looking around with bleary eyes.

"Pappa, why did you do that?" the girl asked indignantly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "You said you would let me…"

Her words were cut off suddenly as the little girl suddenly found herself in Asuna's gentle embrace. "Oh Yui…I missed you so much."

Blinking in surprise the little pixie girl looked at the face of the one who held her, and gave a cheer of delight, "Mamma…mamma…mamma." She repeated as the little girl snuggled further against Asuna.

With a smile, knowing that they would be content till his return, Kirito took a step back and took off into the sky, calling out behind him, "I'll be back soon. I have so much to tell you."

With those parting words he picked up speed, and headed towards the Council room, followed closely by the Sylph messenger.

**So that's it for chapter 2**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Got a few exams this month, so this might be your only chapter to tide you over till mid October.**

**I will endeavor for it not to be that late, but you never know.**

**Am 14 pages into chapter 3, but its looking like it'll be nearly twice that. Also started writing a side story chapter, which I'll throw in at the end of every arc (or more if it has some relevance to the main story)**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Here it is. Chapter 3.**

**Was almost finished by the time I posted chapter 2. Shame my schedule got delayed. Realistically, this might be your last chapter till late October. I've got 3 assignments, an exam and 100+ questions of Portfolio work due in 2 weeks.**

**Doubt I'll write much till after.**

**Also a shout out to my FF mate, Indogma. Betaing for his story definitely gave me the inspiration to start writing again.**

**So, if you have the time, check out his story, "The Warband of Wolves"**

**And a thanks to AnimeVamp1997 and to my Beta Reader. And a special shout-out to Indogma who also gave my chapter a speed through on content judgment.**

**I do not own Sword Art Online or Zero no Tsukaima**.

**OC's are mine, other characters are canon interpretations.**

**Note: There are 2 question in the authors notes I wouldn't mind an opinion on.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting**

The Ventri Courtyard was a mess.

The remains of the fissures that had rent the earth apart scarred the ground. Rubble lay strewn across it's surface, a memento of the destruction that had been visited upon it, not yet a full day cycle past, and if one was to look close enough, dark patches stained the grass and dirt. Gruesome markers that signaled the location of great injury…or death.

Silence reigned over the Academy.

In the central building, in a room occupied by only two people, this truth reigned supreme.

Louise was sitting quietly in Colbert's office, just waiting. Quivering slightly under the look Colbert directed at her.

He thought she was the cause of the disaster that had struck yesterday. To be completely fair, she almost believed it herself, if not for her general lack of magic ability.

"So…" Colbert's voice grabbed her attention, compelling her to lift her gaze and meet his calculating stare, "About yesterday…"

Louise tensed. This was what she had been expecting. Accusations, blame…punishment. Her eyes already watering she looked into Colbert's own, but didn't see impending blame in his face. She saw only concern. Perhaps she wasn't going to be blamed for this. How could she have caused it…she couldn't even cast basic magic.

"I'd like to know…did you cast something yesterday?"

Louise cocked her head slightly in confusion, "I attempted a summon." She replied, her voice quavering, "But I failed…again."

Colbert looked over the small girl, hunched in her chair, eyes shimmering with borderline tears. He had seen her make the attempt, along with the subsequent explosion. But that should have been the end of it…shouldn't it? Perhaps there was something a little more to the spell she cast. Or was it merely coincidence.

"Louise, you know how spell casting works…"

"Yes of course." Louise replied, her voice beginning to return to its normal state, as her mind drifted away from her…memory. With an intake of breath she continued her explanation, "The air around us is filled with mana, and through the use of a wand, and the appropriate chant, we pull this mana towards us and mold it into the form we desire. Then using the will in our body, we expel this molded mana, which manifest as our spells."

Colbert nodded, satisfied with the girls knowledge, "Good. But I'd like to ask, how much 'Will' did you feel leave you at the time of casting?" he asked, before bombarding her with more, "Was it more or less than what is normally lost when your attempts at casting fail? When your casting fails, is it a chanting error or will related?"

Louise reeled at the sudden influx of thought provoking question, and she had to visibly recover herself before she managed to reply. "I guess it was more." She replied, "When I normally fai…when my magic doesn't work I feel a lot less drained. This time the loss was definitely more, I almost had time to feel like I'd succeeded at last. But my magic issues, they don't stem from the chant…" she paused before continuing, she had put thought into this question before, it had always been one she asked herself, "I recite the spell perfectly, but when my will begins to expel the mana, the mana just sort of…explodes…I just instantly lose control. It's like my body is incompatible with the very nature of mana."

"Is that so…" Colbert muttered to himself, his mind racing through the possibilities it could mean. "The greater mana drain could have come from the class of spell being used. In classes at your grade, spells are of a low dot class spell, whereas the summoning spell would be at the higher end of that spectrum."

Silence followed this as Louise paused in sulky thought, "Professor…Do you think that I could have caused the tree to appear?"

"There is a _slight_ possibility, but I seriously doubt that you could have the 'Will' reserves that would make such a feat possible. I would lean towards it more being a freak coincidence than anything else."

It was a question that should not have been asked, let alone answered. Louise's mind was fast slipping back into the depression that Colbert had only just saved her from.

A scratching at the door grabbed his attention, so he stood up and walked to it. Upon opening it he saw the Headmasters familiar, Chuchu the mouse, looking up at him before scampering away along the corridor.

'Guess that means it's time now.' Colbert thought to himself as he turned back to the young girl in his office. Her face downcast and eyes unfocused, clearly she had succumbed to her memories again. He could see the girls fear of the punishment she felt she deserved. Colbert sighed, before he spoke.

"Louise, I think it's time to got see the Headmaster…" Colbert said solemnly, "Now that he has finished dealing with the immediate aftermath, he can see us."

Hopes plummeting, Louise nodded in defeated, unable to say anything. Until now, she hadn't said a word since yesterday. The shock of it all was too much for her, and her mind was working overtime to try and process the consequences of the disaster.

Over and over her mind played it. Samuel, the little boy genius, lying there his eyes closed, the blood pooling on the ground, from a deep gash to his neck, not visible on his black cloak. Julie, the girl with the glasses, her head split open by a falling tile, blood and grey matter dribbling through the hole in her skull. Guiche…his face coated in blood and sand, staring vacantly at where Montmorency had disappeared. Louise hadn't known at first, she found out later when she had turned up missing.

Over and over her mind presented her with the images of their faces, fear around her, the screams….the blood.

With a whimper Louise gripped her head tight and squeezed, trying to force the memories from her mind.

"Louise?" The Professor's calm voice penetrated her thoughts.

Colbert had seen this type of reaction before, and would have given anything to have kept his students from ever having to suffer through it. The best thing to do would be to keep her distracted and her mind busy, but he knew that it was not to be. Osmond would want to ask her some questions. They'd send her right back to where she began.

"Louise…It's time to go…"

Silently she stood up, head still facing the floor, and shuffled her way to the door after Colbert.

* Scene break *

Once outside of the Headmaster's office she stopped. Her eyes slowly lifting, travelling from the floor, up along the door till they stared straight at the handle. She looked at it, willing herself to place her hand upon it and open the only thing that stood between her and punishment.

Shakily she tried to move her arm, but it would not obey. She did not want to go in, nothing good could be within.

Suddenly a loud knock reverberated through the air. Colbert had wrenched the decision from her hands and calmly knocked upon the door, signaling their arrival.

The door creaked open and a young lady with dark green hair and glasses appeared in the growing opening.

"Ah, Miss Longueville." Colbert said, "I believe you are aware of our appointment?"

"Of course Professor." Longueville replied sweetly, "Please, come in. The Headmaster is waiting for you."

Colbert walked in, a somber Louise close on his heels. The door closed behind them with a hint of finality to it that set the little girl on edge. Colbert could feel the unconscious tensing of her meager muscles as she subconsciously prepared to flee.

Behind a large wooden desk, situated at the far end of the room, a large glass filled window behind it, sat the Headmaster. A wizened old man, with pure white hair that fell to an unknown length within his black cloak, and a beard of the same colour that reached the mid region of his torso. Despite his appearance of advanced age, Osmond was a wizard of great skill, whose name had been synonymous with magical power in the days of his youth, and whose magical strength had only advanced with time.

"Ah," Osmond began, his voice scratched and high pitched with age, "Colbert, Louise. Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem, Headmaster." Colbert responded, "So, I take it you wish to discuss the events of yesterday?"

"Actually no." Osmond responded, his fingers playing with his beard, "I believe I know enough about yesterday's events, and have decided to place no blame on Louise."

'No blame!?' These words reverberated around Louise's mind, the implications of these simple words carried so much meaning for her. Looking up at the Headmaster, eyes wide as plates, her shock evident.

"No blame?" she asked, voice trembling.

The headmaster looked at her kindly and a smile grew underneath the beard. "But of course." He said simply, "Even by the rogue chance that it was your summons that brought the tree here, I see no way in which you could have foreseen this. It makes no sense to blame you for something you had no control over."

"But…but, because of me…" tears formed in her eyes, 'I do not deserve absolution', she took a steadying breath, "Because of me people were hurt. Because of me people are dead!"

The girl broke down, unable to restrain the despair she felt. Unable to contain the blame she felt she deserved. Falling to her knees, she gripped her hair tightly and wept, uncaring of witnesses.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Colbert didn't know what else to do. This was something she needed to forgive herself for, there was only so much others could say.

"However!" Osmond said loudly, pausing until Louise looked up, tears falling from her face, "If you want to prove to yourself one way or the other, you can always attempt to bind the tree as your familiar."

Colbert looked up at Osmond, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, "Sending Louise out there seems a little…"

"I was planning to send a group to study the tree anyway." Osmond interrupted, "Sending Louise with them would make sense."

The door suddenly burst open with a crash, sending Miss Longueville staggering as she was knocked aside. In burst a red headed girl, dragging behind her, a small blue haired figure clutching a book.

"Let us go as well!" the redhead declared loudly, striking a pose she felt suitably dramatic.

"Kirche! What do you think you are doing?" Colbert shouted at her, before calming himself down, "And Tabitha? I never would have expected this of you."

"Never mind that." Kirche replied, her hand gesturing, as though brushing her actions aside, "It makes perfect sense for Tabitha and I to go as well."

"Oh?" asked Miss Longueville asked snidely, "And why is that?"

Kirche paused, her determined smirk faltering as she struggled to come up with a legitimate reason as to why.

Longueville smile grew as she saw Kirche struggle to answer her question.

"Well I guess that settles that." She said haughtily, "Leave this to the…"

"As foreign representatives." Tabitha interjected softly, her eyes briefly looking up from the book held in her hands.

"Aha!" Kirche cried triumphantly, "Perfect Tabitha. That's exactly why, we can't allow for Tristain to be the only nation present at the initial inspection of the giant tree. It wouldn't provide a good international image at all!"

Osmond paused in thought for only a moment before replying, "But of course, we wouldn't want to give the wrong impression at all." Kirche nodded smugly in response, "Naturally you will have an escort, Professor Colbert, I'm sure will oblige."

"But headmaster, are you sure that is wise?" Spluttered the balding fire mage.

"Of course." Osmond replied, "I am sure you are capable of keeping them out of trouble, and on top of that, Miss Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight, so talented at so young an age."

"A knight?!" Louise said, shock evident in her face, as she looked at the staff-wielding girl.

"Is that true Tabitha?" Kirche asked, completely taken by surprise as well. She had never known that her friend was such a talented individual of such recognized experience.

The blue haired girl looked at them calmly, and slightly inclined her head in the smallest of nods before the headmaster continued. "And Miss Zerbst does comes from an established military family in Germania, and I'm told by some reliable banter that her flame magic ability is highly proficient. I'm sure you'll all manage wonderfully."

"But of course!" Kirche added, bathing herself in the recognition of her skill.

Colbert nodded in acceptance, "If that is what you think best, I'll be glad to escort them to the tree."

"Lord Osmond." Longueville interrupted, "I would like to volunteer to go along as well."

"An excellent idea." Osmond replied, looking at the secretary, "Are you sure Miss Longueville?"

"I've planned it from the start."

"The extra help is indeed appreciated. Let us be on our way then." Colbert said, and moved towards the exit. Behind him bounced Kirche, shuffling her classmates along, the spring in her step sending her assets into the most active of routines.

* * *

Kirito landed roughly on the steps of the Council's rudimentary headquarters, his knees bending to absorb the impact. He wanted this over and done with, he'd only been so eager before, because it would help speed up the attempt on the World tree again to rescue Asuna. Now that she was safe and within reach, he had no desire to leave her side anytime soon.

But he still had a duty to uphold. He was one of the few in a position to help all the players. Walking inside, he made a beeline for the chamber that he had left the council in.

People moved out of his path, instinctively feeling his needed to pass through as fast as possible.

The door was guarded by a couple of Sylph players, who raised their weapons as Kirito approached, barring the door.

"You'll have to wait." The one on the left said, "They are busy at the moment."

"I don't doubt." Kirito responded, "But they are also waiting for me."

With that he walked up to the door and pushed it open, the sentries weapons landing on the floor behind him.

The two sentries blinked in surprise, completely stunned. When had he disarmed them?

"Your messenger told me that some sentries spotted structures to the West?"

"Ah Kirito, you're here." Sakuya replied, smiling at him as he took a seat, "Yes. They said that after the sun reached its peak, they were able to see multiple tower like structures in the distance."

"We have put together a small scouting party that we would like for you to head up." Alicia added, "We feel you are the one most suited to the role."

Looking around the table, he saw all of those present had their eyes on him, waiting for him to make his decision. With a straightening of his back Kirito responded, "Of course. When would you like me to leave?"

"Preferably, right now actually." Sakuya answered with a smile, "We feel the sooner the better, don't you?"

"Yes, that would be better I guess." Kirito responded calmly, "Where will I find the others?"

"Ah, they are waiting for you at the Western Gate. We had them prepared to leave just in case you declined."

"In that case, I'll head out right away." Kirito replied, turning to leave, but paused, "Oh, and if anyone asks for me, don't tell them exactly where I've gone."

'Can't have Leafa or Asuna doing something stupid.'

Sakuya let out a laugh of pure amusement, "Haha, I get it. Don't worry yourself. I wont tell Leafa where you are."

Kirito grimaced before responding, "Thanks I guess." Then walked out the door, making his way to the main entrance to the temporary Council building.

Upon exiting the building he gently lifted himself into the air, his faded black wings humming slightly. The wind flowing past him, Kirito looked ahead to the horizon, his eyes seeking out the structure that was apparently there, but could not see it himself. So he decided that the sentries must have been Cait Sith. No other race could compare to their eyesight during the day.

It didn't take long to reach the Western Gate. Hovering above it, he surveyed the crowd of players below him, milling about, chatting. But amongst the crowd he saw three players who did not appear to be there to socialize, and were standing apart from the rest. Their eyes focused on the crowd, as though looking for someone. One of the three, a blonde haired Sylph glanced up and caught sight of Kirito, it took him only a moment to register Kirito as a Spriggan before coming to the conclusion he was the one they were waiting for. Raising his hand, he motioned for Kirito to join them.

Kirito deactivated his wings, and dropped like a stone. One of the trio, a small Cait Sith girl opened her mouth to shout a warning as he neared the ground. But before she had a chance, he reactivated his wings, bringing himself to a halt, mere centimeters from the ground, before deactivating them again and softly landing on the stone floor beneath him.

"Sweet entrance." Said the blonde, a smirk playing upon his lips, "I'll give you that one. Might have to try it myself sometime."

"I take it you are the one we were waiting for?" asked the final member of the trio, a green haired Sylph, a long sword resting on his shoulder.

"Yup." Answered Kirito, "And I'm ready to head out when you are."

"No time to beat around the bush then 'ey?" asked the blonde haired Sylph, a smile playing upon his lips.

Kirito's answer was to lift himself into the air and begin gliding in the direction of their destination.

"I guess not." Sighed the blonde, as he and his fellows also leapt into the air after Kirito.

The sun was high, and the breeze was cool. It was a beautiful day to fly. Kirito lazily flew onwards, enjoying the breeze on his face, as his companions caught up to him. Falling into a rough diamond formation.

They glided through the air, riding wind currents, leaving coloured paths of light behind them. Trees and grass covering the lazy, rolling hills below them, flew past as they pressed onwards.

It felt like hours had passed in silence, before the silence was interrupted, "My name is Kirito."

"Ah, finally we get a name." chuckled the blonde Sylph, "My name is Jude, and this here is my twin brother Alvin," swooping over to the other Sylph and clapping him on the back warmly, "And the little Cait Sith girl is…"

The Cait Sith girl went a little red as Kirito turned around mid flight to take in the introductions, and mumbled, "People call me Pixel."

"Pixel?" said Jude, in mock thought, "I get it! It's cause your so small right?"

The two Sylphs chuckled at the poor pun, but burst out in full laughter as the poor girl went bright red at the comment, her lips pouting she looked away.

"Aww, it's okay." Cooed Alvin, "Jude's just having a laugh."

"What are your real names?" asked the young girl as she turned back to the Sylph twins.

"Can't tell you that, it's a secret." Jude spoke, his voice hushed, "But I can tell you where we're from…"

"Ooh where?" the girl leant in close, playing into the fantasy that it was a big reveal.

"From Sylvain, duh." He drawled, rolling his eyes dramatically, but was stopped from a light punch from his brother, "Oww."

"He's just being a twat. We're from down under, good ol' beach boys…who don't visit the beach. As for names, well isn't that bad etiquette for online gaming?"

"I guess." Mumbled the girl, face turning red again in embarrassment at how easily Jude had played her.

Kirito watched the interaction amusement dancing in his eyes, right up until Alvin's last words. 'He doesn't know? Do any of them?' Kirito thought, 'Should I tell them, or would it be better to leave it for now…'

"Were you guys part of the attempt on the World Tree?" he ventured.

"Nah, Jude and I were chilling in the dungeons just outside of Arrun. More into the personal bonuses atm."

"I was visiting a friend in the market place. It was my first time in Arrun, wanted her to show me around. The city looked so pretty." Pixel sighed longingly, stars in her eyes.

"I see." Kirito said quietly, almost to himself, "What got you to volunteer for this then?"

"Seemed like an interesting Quest." Answered Alvin, "Crazy new update and all, had to check out the new stuff."

"What about the logout issues?" asked Kirito, nonplussed at the nonchalance on display.

"Logout issues? Dude, why would I even try to logout? Totally new area. We wanna be the first to check it out. Get our pick of prime loot opportunity before the rest." Alvin replied smugly, as he attempted to open the menu, "Hey, you weren't kidding, l can't get at my shit. Jude you try."

His brother also made the attempt, but failing as well responded, "Man, I hope this glitch doesn't cost us any stuff."

A shout caught their attention, "I saw something!"

"What? Where?" The brothers said in unison, heads whipping from side to side.

"It looked like a dragon, I think." The young girl said, pointing at a cluster of trees in the distance, "I saw it dive down over there."

"Niiice." Jude cried out, "A dragon better have some awesome loot on it. Totally geared up for this."

"Good work Pixel." Alvin said fondly, scratching the girl's ears.

"Get off me! Nyah!" the little girl cried, hitting Alvin's arm away from her. She didn't want to say anything, but it had felt very, very strange, and it wasn't a bad strange. But then the sound she made registered, and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Kirito and the twins had stopped flying, and were staring at her, each trying to hold in the laughter bubbling up within.

It was a fruitless endeavor, Kirito was the first to crack, a laugh tried to escape him, and in his attempt to reign it back in, it came out as a snort, which set off the others, and they all burst out laughing at the poor girl, her face hidden behind her hands.

They were still chuckling as they made a detour to the trees that Pixel had indicated.

* * *

As they reached the Main gate, Colbert decided to lay down some ground rules for their excursion, it never hurt to be prepared.

"Okay, while we are out there, I want you all to listen to and follow any instructions I give you." He explained seriously, "Tabitha," the little girl nodded, "As a Chevalier I would like for you to maintain position above us. You are best suited to scouting ahead of us."

The little girl adjusted the grip on her crooked staff, nodding seriously and stowed her book within the folds of her cloak. Raising her staff a little she gave a swift motion to the side before bringing its end to rest on the grass again.

A keening sound signaled Sylphid's ascent from her perch on the school roof, folding her wings to her side, the blue scaled dragon shot towards the group, flaring it's wings as she neared, to catch the wind, and gently coming to rest on the ground beside them.

Sylphid was an impressive familiar to have, dragons were a rare familiar to start with, a wind dragon was even more so. Her opal blue scales shone in the sunlight, casting a blue tinged light onto nearby objects. When Tabitha mounted her familiar, it made her appear as though she was also glowing.

The sight was rather awe inspiring to Louise, she watched in jealousy as the dragon and her rider lifted into the air. Sylphid's steady wing beats, blowing sand into the air. The others shielded their eyes until the cloud had dispersed.

Louise looked at the others, determination in her eyes, "Let's go then." With that, she marched out the gate, towards the giant tree in the distance, it's upper branches disappearing into the clouds above.

* Scene break *

They were walking through a small wooded area, the trees lining the path, stretching to meet their comrades on the other side of the path. Their interlinking branches overhead, providing a cooling shade from the sun. Occasional streams of light broke past the branches, providing a spotted light amongst the trees.

It was in the traversing of this peaceful scene that Kirche ruined the peaceful mood.

"So Louise. How does it feel that your failure at magic has grown even more dangerous?"

Louise looked over at the busty redhead, who was smiling at her innocently, as though she hadn't just asked something beyond the realm of simple rivalry. Louise was saved, by Professor Colbert's interruption, "Kirche. It is not apparent whether Louise had anything to do with it. I would appreciate you moving onto another topic if you please."

"Fine." Kirche replied easily, brushing away the failed attempt to rattle her Valliere rival, instead turning to the green haired secretary she pursued another avenue of conversation, "Miss Longueville, I hear you are not a noble of Tristain."

"Really?" Louise enquired, surprised at both Kirche's knowledge and of Longueville's status, "How can that be, you are Lord Osmond's secretary aren't you?

"Thankfully Lord Osmond is not too picky about whether someone working for him is a noble or a peasant." Longueville replied, completely unabashed by it.

"So, what's the story behind you losing your noble status?" Kirche asked eagerly, leaning in beside the secretary, "Hope you don't mind, I would love to hear it."

"Zerbst! I can't believe how rude you are!" Louise yelled at the Germanian, her arms folded across her chest.

Kirche pouted at the pink haired girl and fell back from Longueville, "Hmph, I'm just making idle chit chat 'cause I'm bored."

Louise shot her a disapproving glance and with an air of nobility she said,"I do not know how it works in your country, but in Tristain, it is shameful to force someone to say something they do not wish to share."

"Jeez, what sad reason do I have for checking out a tree?"

"Then you didn't need to come out here at all." Louise answered, her arms folded across her chest, as she glared at the girl.

An idea seemed to strike Kirche, and she raised her finger, as though making a point, "Ah, I'm here to protect my rival. Somebody has to look after you, it's not like you can do it yourself." She added slyly, grinning victoriously as the flustered pinkette, "I mean what are you gonna do if we run into any trouble?"

"That's obvious!" Louise shouted back, "I'll use my magic to take them out!"

"Your magic?" Kirche said in surprise, before a grin stretched across her face, "Ha. Yeah right, you using magic? What a joke, Louise the ZERO!"

As they argued Kirche and Louise had steadily got closer, eventually forcing their foreheads together, each trying to make the other give ground, as they growled thinly veiled insults at each other.

"Please, Ladies." Colbert said, forcing the two apart, "We did not come out here so that you two could fight."

The two girls backed off from each other, dutifully, still glaring daggers at each other. Kirche made a dismissive gesture and said, "Hmph, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

With a concentration of will Louise did not retaliate, settling on biting her lip instead, pink hair fluttering as she turned to face away from the obnoxious girl.

Silence held the atmosphere among them in an iron grip for a time after the argument had died down before the gregarious redhead dispersed it, once more. "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Zerbst?" Colbert replied, his voice slightly strained, his head tilting to look at her. He sounded like a man who knew that what he was doing was bound to be something he'd regret, but had no reason not to do it at the time. Much to his relief, he was able to release the breath he was holding in suspense for her question.

"I'm just curious about this," the redhead said, her finger resting on her chin in thought, "The tree we are going to see…how much longer till we get there? It just feels that we aren't getting any closer, I still can't see the base."

With a small smile at the childishness of the question, Colbert replied, "It shouldn't be too long now." He pointed ahead, towards the tree. Now that they were leaving the cover of the trees, the gigantic tree in front of them was completely visible once more. "See where it widens toward the base, just above the horizon?" The girl nodded, "Well, that would signify that the base of the tree is only just out of sight. It's at the base of a tree, when the roots reach into the ground, that the tree widens."

The girl's mouth opened to respond, when a large shape landed in front of them, wind pushing out from where it landed. With a mouthful of sand, Kirche was reduced to a spluttering mess, as she tried to remove the offending matter.

"Tabitha? What's the matter?" Colbert asked, surprised at the girl's rapid descent, wand already drawn he scanned the horizon in search for what might have set the girl off, "Did you see something?"

Louise watched the small girl jump from her dragon's back, before the beast took off at speed. Keeping low to the ground, the dragon skirted to their left and disappeared into the trees and out of sight.

"What in the.." Louise began, but was cut off by the words that spilled from Tabitha's mouth.

"Elves." She said quietly as she walked past them, back into the trees. Her entire demeanour had changed, something about her radiated a sense of strength. No longer was she the quiet and reserved bookworm, now she was someone more. But there was also a sense of fear. Despite the girl's confidence in her ability, the thought of facing an Elf set her quivering. As the girl reentered the tree line she turned to them and spoke, "Hide." With that she stepped off the path into the trees, her staff raised above her head, and vanished from sight, her proficiency with wind magic prevalent as she used it to mask her presence.

With a tone of urgency, Colbert spun around to face the others and hissed, "Quickly, back into the trees," and began shuffling them back among the trees, looking over his shoulder for any sign of the impending danger.

"Keep quiet and don't make a move!"

"Professor…" Louise whispered loudly, her small body shaking slightly, despite her attempts to mask her fear, "What if they find us?"

With an almost audible gulp, Colbert responded, his voice strangely calm, "I will try my best to hold them off, and Miss Longueville will lead you back to the academy as fast as possible." He turned to face Louise and Kirche as they waited just behind him, "Under no circumstances are you to try and stay," he said seriously, a determined look set on his face, "You will stand no chance, and they will sweep you aside as little more than ants."

"They are nearly here." Tabitha's voice spoke, the sound floating out of nowhere. A testament to how well the noble had hidden herself.

Colbert gestured to the girls behind him, motioning for them to join Miss Longueville a little further back. Sweat beading on his forehead, Colbert scanned the horizon, unable to see them. "Tabitha," he whispered, "Where are they? I can't see them."

A single word answered him, and it set him on edge, "Sky."

Looking up, Colbert saw them. Four figures floated in the sky above them, talking indistinctly among themselves. To Colbert's trained eye, he could make out three of the figures talking emphatically with one of their number. The one of their own appeared to have an appendage of some sort that Colbert couldn't recognize, when the one with the unfamiliar appendage pointed down towards the area that the Academy residents were hiding in, Colbert's blood turned to ice. 'They know where we are. Or at least we are nearby.'

Slowly, Colbert readied his wand, preparing himself to retaliate should the Elves above them attack. His hand was stayed when two of the others looked around at the trees below them, but not focusing on any spot in particular. 'They can't see us!' Colbert thought, almost bordering on joy, 'We'll be safe.'

But his hopes were turned to ash as the final figure looked down towards them. The black clad figure looked straight at Colbert, eyes piercing through the foliage and branches as though they weren't even there. Steeling himself to do what was necessary, he took in a deep, steadying breath, and prepared to call out to Longueville to get his students to safety, when the figure above spoke. Calmly spoken, the sound carried down to Colbert and the girls hiding among the trees.

"I see you. Come out now, and we won't have any problems."

* * *

"Well I can't see anything." Jude sighed, exasperated, his hand running through his hair, "Are you sure you saw something?"

"Cait Sith eyesight is top notch. Yours can't even compare." Pixel announced proudly, "I can guarantee that it's hiding in the trees somewhere below us." a look of seriousness in her eyes as she gestured at the trees below them, her face set in an adorable pout.

"Awww." Alvin cooed gently, his hand hovering above the cat girls head, "Who's a good kitty cat?" His hand lowered onto her head and quickly began to scratch her ears, like you would a housecat. The poor girl leaned into the scratch unconsciously seeking for it to continue, her corners of her mouth tugging to make a smile of content, a purring sound emitting from her throat.

Then she managed to come to her senses and angrily swatted Alvin's hand away, much to his amusement, "Stop scratching my ears." She growled at him angrily, "Stop it, stop it!"

"Pixel," Kirito began, his eyes on the girl, "Are you completely sure? We don't want to waste any time."

The twins looked down to the forest, their eyes scanning the trees, in an attempt to locate the dragon. How hard could it be to see after all.

"I'm sure." Pixel replied confidently, a smile on her face as she addressed him.

"Not that we can see. Maybe we should just go check out the buildings." Jude said. His arms behind his head he looked in the direction of the spires in the distance. "We can always check the forest…later." He trailed off as he saw the Kirito look down, and focus in on something, "You see it?" he asked excitedly.

Eyes hard, Kirito focused on the individual he had spotted on the forest floor. The man had been surreptitiously reading what appeared to be an attack of some kind. Holding eye contact with the startled man below, he spoke, calm and clear, "I see you. Come out now, and we won't have any problems."

The man below started in shock, his eyes wide as he stared back at Kirito, sweat visibly trailing down the man's forehead. The man appeared to ready himself before glancing at the trees around him. Apparently satisfied, he lowered the thing in his hand. Kirito tracked the movements, watching the item disappear into the man's sleeve.

"Kirito, what do you see?" Alvin asked, his eyes scanning the area Kirito was looking at, "I can't see anything."

"Don't worry about it," Kirito replied calmly, "Just follow my lead, okay?"

Kirito gestured for the man to come out of the trees, his eyes never once leaving the face of the balding man below him. When the man began walking towards the edge of the tree line, Kirito moved to descend as well, to meet the man on the ground. Just as he began his descent, he looked at his companions and said, "Wait here. I just wanna check something."

* * *

Colbert started walking. He had been seen, and it was too late for him to get away now. All he could hope for was for the girls to make an escape should the need arise.

Looking up at the figure above him, he saw the black haired elf turn to address his companions. Taking advantage of the moment he whispered, loudly enough for the students hidden nearby to hear him, "Don't make a sound, they don't know you're here yet. When you have the chance, get back to the academy."

"Professor," the voice of Louise said, "They have wings. I've never heard of Elves having w…mph!" her voice was cut off suddenly, his eyes darting to where the voice had come from, Colbert, to his relief, saw that the reason she had stopped speaking, had been because Kirche had clamped a hand over the pinkette's mouth. Preventing her from speaking further. Her voice had been increasing in volume and that could have given away their position.

With a nod of thanks to the girl, who smirked back at him, obviously enjoying the chance to forcibly gag her rival, Colbert moved to the edge of the tree line. To address the black clad Elf awaiting him there.

Walking out to meet the creature, Colbert tried to keep his hands from quivering, this was beyond anything he was prepared for. The Ancient Magic that the Elves had at their disposal, was beyond any magic that humans possessed.

He came to a stop, only a few feet from the Elf, and waited. Surely this creature had a purpose in speaking to him, and it would reveal its intentions when it felt like it.

Back among the trees, Louise was trying to wrestle herself free of Kirche's iron grip, with little success. The small girl was just unable to overcome the girl's strength. Living a life of minimal physical activity, which Louise had so far indulged in, had left her unable to match anything stronger than a child. Finally she resorted to her final measure, something she was loath to trying.

"Eww," Kirche whispered loudly, shaking her hand and wiping it against a nearby tree, a look a shock and disgust on her face, "I can't believe you just slobbered on me!"

"You left me no choice!" Louise declared defensively, completely ignoring the need to keep her voice down. Her hands on her hips she stared across at Kirche, and continued, "You should have let me be in the first place." Her hands twitched eagerly, as she unconsciously began to reach for her wand, her desire to cast her signature explosion magic upon her rival bubbling near boiling.

Kirche looked like she was going snap, and begin to shout back at the obnoxious Valliere herself, when she deflated. A voice had spoken, and it clearly was directly acknowledging Louise and her presence in the forest.

"I guess there were others." The voice said calmly. Looking up, Kirche and Louise saw a blonde haired Elf above them, hovering just above the treetops, looking down at the two squabbling girls, an amused smirk on his face.

His arms raised behind his head, in a nonchalant fashion, he lowered himself slowly through the trees, until he rested between the two girls. Looking between the two, his amused smirk still on his face, he gestured with one of his hands, directing them to where Professor Colbert stood, his eyes fixed on the Elf in front of him. "After you." The Elf said mildly.

Louise and Kirche looked at each other in silent dispute, both blaming the other for their predicament. But understanding their situation, the two slowly made their way out of the forest, to stand behind Professor Colbert.

"You have no idea how disappointed I am right now." Colbert muttered to the two girls, as they came to a halt behind him.

'We better hope that Miss Longueville and Tabitha can get away.' he thought.

"Well, now that you are all together again, we may talk."

The Elf spoke completely calm, almost dismissive. He didn't appear to feel any sense of concern in addressing Colbert and his students. Colbert repressed a shudder at the tone, but replied as calmly as he could, trying to appear as calm and deferential as he could, without appearing submissive, "My name is Professor Colbert. May I ask why you wished to speak with us?"

"My name is Kirito, a pleasure to meet you." The Elf responded, smiling calmly, "And I merely seek some answers."

"I will seek to answer them as best I can." Colbert responded evenly, "It is my hope that you could answer some of my own, as well."

"Ask away." Kirito offered politely, "I'm sure my questions can wait a little."

Taking the unexpected generosity in stride, Colbert continued, "Why have you come here? The people of Tristain have made no moves toward the Holy Lands for many decades. What do you know of the tree that reaches the sky? How can we best appease you, so you may return to the Sahara?"

A look of confusion flashed across Kirito's face for a brief moment, but not brief enough for it to escape Colbert's gaze. Looking back towards the tree in the distance he spoke, "You have a few questions it seems. Unfortunately," Kirito sighed, "I cannot provide any answers to you." A wry smile pulled at Kirito's lips, as he looked back towards the Professor and his students, "It appears your questions match, somewhat, with my own."

"What do you mean?" Colbert pressed.

"We have no idea why we are here." Kirito admitted lamely, "One moment we were home, next moment we wake up here. I thought perhaps you might know what had brought us here."

A slight intake of breath caught Kirito's attention, and his gaze rested on Kirche, the girl's eyes involuntarily darted towards Louise before settling in a dead straight stare. She started as the Elf addressed her.

"Miss." The black haired Elf said, his voice even, "Do you perhaps have an idea what might have caused this?"

Kirche kept her body tensed up in an attempt to prevent her body reacting and giving anything away. She shook her head mechanically, and gritted out, "I have no idea."

The Elf, named Kirito, sighed and looked back at Colbert, and continued speaking, "I am able to answer your question about the tree though. The tree is Yggdrasil. The World Tree, and we know a fair bit about it." Kirito finished off slyly.

Colbert opened his mouth to enquire further, his academic side truly roused, but was cut off as the Elf continued.

"Now it is my turn for questions," smiling, Kirito asked, "Where are we? What is the settlement to the East? I had other questions, but you appear unable to answer them…especially since you were asking me to answer them."

'The settlement? He must mean the Academy. I can't possibly allow them to go there. It would cause an outright panic.' Colbert thought rapidly, his mind racing to think of a way to deter their intent to visit.

"You are in Tristain." Colbert answered, then continued, in order to buy some time, "You are far from the border to your own territory."

"Tristain?" Kirito asked, apparently confused, "I have never heard of it."

Colbert looked back at the Elf, confused at the Elf's apparent confusion, "How could you not? We are one of the few nations of Halkegenia, it would…"

He was cut off as the Elf, Kirito, spoke again, "Halkegenia?! This name is also unfamiliar to me." After a moment of thought, Kirito appeared to come to a decision, "It seems we will have to head to the settlement after all. We need answers, and you are not able to help."

"Wait!" Colbert called out desperately, silently cursing his recklessness as the Elf turned back to face him, his features expressing a feeling of impatience, "I would advise against it."

"Oh? Why would that be?" Kirito responded, his head tilting to the side.

"Seeing a group of elves, such as yourselves, will surely cause a panic." Colbert explained, privately shocked that these Elves were apparently unaware of the effect they would have on a human settlement of any size.

Looking back at the nervous Professor, Kirito spoke, "We are not elves."

"Not elves? How could you not be?" Louise blurted out, "You match the very description of the race that has terrorized humanity."

Louise quailed under the look that the elf directed at her. It wasn't threatening in any manner, but it was that very sense that unnerved the poor loudmouth. "We are Fairies."

"Fairies?" Colbert enquired.

"Precisely. We are a collection of multiple Fae races centered around Yggdrasil." Kirito responded, his arms folded across his chest.

"If that, really is the case," Colbert began slowly, "Then it still stands that you look very much like the Elves of our land." Looking back at his students, and idea came to him, "If you are still set on visiting the settlement you see, then allow me to make an offer…"

"An offer?"

Colbert nodded, "Yes. Allow my companions to head there ahead, and they can prepare your entrance. This should negate the chances of causing a panic. I will also take you to meet the Elder." The title seemed to garner some attention from Kirito, so Colbert pushed further, "If there is anyone there who can answer your questions, it is most certainly him."

'The Headmaster should be able to handle the situation,' Colbert thought, 'I cannot stop them going, this will mitigate the potential damage.'

"It is a reasonable proposal," Kirito began, "However, we are on a schedule that we have to keep. Are your companions capable of making it there in a reasonable amount of time? We can always give you a lift to speed it up." Kirito offered, gesturing to his two companions in the air, and other on the ground by the trees.

"I assure you, that will not be necessary." Colbert added, forcing a smile of gratitude onto his face, "May I?" he asked, motioning towards his pupils.

"Be my guest."

Colbert spun on his heel and walked towards the trees, Louise and Kirche on his heels. The blonde haired Fairy that walked past smiled at them kindly as he moved to join his companion. Colbert studied his movements as they passed each other, noting his casual demeanour and relaxed pace.

Reaching the trees he spoke, "Tabitha. Miss Longueville. It's safe to come out."

It took only a few moments for the two to appear. Miss Longueville gracefully weaving her way through the trees as she approached, Tabitha dissolving her camouflage, and appearing a few meters away from where Colbert stood. As she appeared, Tabitha studied the reactions of the 'Fairies' and was careful to note the quickly disguised surprise, at her appearance so close to where the blonde haired Fairy had stood moments before.

"Tabitha." Colbert said, still keeping the Fae in sight, out of the corner of his eyes, "I would like for you to take everyone back to the Academy. Can Sylphid carry that many?" The bluette nodded slowly, her eyes also keeping the Fae in sight. "Good. I'll hang back with them while you go ahead," he paused to level a look at Louise, as the girl opened her mouth to argue. Satisfied that she wouldn't attempt to interrupt again, he continued. Looking at Miss Longueville now he spoke, "Make sure the Headmaster knows that these 'Fairies' will be coming to talk with him. He should be able to keep everything calm."

The green haired secretary nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep the students safe till we reach the Academy."

"Good," Colbert grimaced, and turning back to the Fae he muttered quietly, "I'll see you soon." Then so that nobody could hear, "Hopefully."

Colbert was walking back towards the Fae, when their eyes widened slightly in alarm. Kirito was all of a sudden holding a giant blade in his hands and his blonde companion was raising his bladed gloves in preparation. Spinning to see what had grabbed their attention, Colbert saw the shape of Sylphid skimming over the grass, as she headed towards Tabitha.

Throwing caution to the wind, Colbert raised his arms over his head, leaping into the path the two Fae were about to charge through, in order to grab their attention, shouting, "Wait! It isn't going to attack!"

Behind him, Tabitha had raised her staff, creating a wind barrier around the dragon, to protect her familiar from harm. She focused her attention on the two Fairies in the sky, who had paused in their attack at the sight of the wind barrier erected around the dragon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kirito half shouted at the gathered mages, his sword held ready over his shoulder.

"It's just her familiar. Just a familiar." Colbert replied in a placating tone, as he tried to defuse the sudden spike in tension between the two groups.

"That child has a dragon as a pet?" The blonde asked incredulously, his hand running through his hair, clearly impressed, "Is that safe though?"

"Tabitha is older than she appears." Colbert assured him, "And that is a familiar. Not a pet."

"What's the difference?" Kirito asked cautiously, sword still held at the ready.

"Through the use of a spell we summon a creature most suited to ourselves, then we bind the summoned creature to ourselves." Colbert explained gently. The blood pounding in his ears, dying away as it appeared the situation was under control once more.

"Summoned?" Kirito muttered, barely loud enough for Colbert to hear something being spoken, but not enough for the Professor to understand the word that was said.

With a movement of his hand, Kirito gestured at Tabitha to continue, and the small girl nodded calmly and climbed onto her dragons back. Quickly followed by her classmates and Miss Longueville. With a last look at Professor Colbert, Tabitha nudged Sylphid and the dragon flared its wings. And with a couple strong beats, it lifted itself into the air. Colbert watched as the dragon circled to face the Academy and set off ahead of them.

Looking back at Kirito, Colbert spoke up, "We should give them a head start. Allow them a chance to prepare for your arrival."

"That should be fair." Kirito replied evenly. Sheathing his oversized blade, back across his back he called out to his companions still in the air. "Take a rest guys, we're gonna hang here for a few minutes."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yeah. I know that last chapter I said I was going to double the size of this chapter (from 14-28 pages). But when I reached this spot, it felt like a good spot to have a break. If I'd pushed on to reach the point I originally wanted to, then this chapter would have more than double the 14 pages, and been of a far greater size than anything I've posted so far. But you're happy with 21, right?

I felt it would be unfair to you all to post a chapter close to 15k words, a few of you might think that was going to be my new average. Well I wish I could maintain that, but I doubt I could manage. Besides, I've already had a constant word increase as it is. 3k+ – 5k+ – 7k+ – 8k+

A jump to 15k would be ridiculous. So I'm going to stick to my target of at least 7k per chapter. That should keep you all happy-ish for the most part…right?

Actually, that is a question. Would you prefer massive chapter or smaller, but more frequent updates?

Another question:

Occasionally I get a review worth replying to, or a mail asking about something more in depth about what has already been posted.

I was wondering how people would feel if I created a separate story thing, specifically for posting replies to reviews/messages, that I feel bring up points that could be relevant to how more than one person feels/thinks.

I don't want the review replies to be bumping up my word counts in my actual chapter.

It would be a constantly updating repository, which would be useable for readers to browse through. May open up new POV's and invoke thoughts that hadn't occurred to them. Or just provide an answer to their questions.


End file.
